Fallen Angel
by ImaginaryGoddess
Summary: The death and ascension of Daniel Jackson nearly destroyed her. Now, a year later, will his return finish the job? Or is Daniel the only person who can save her?
1. Hammond

AN: This is set during/after the S7 episode of 'Fallen' and beyond (minimal spoilers after and before that episode. The OC in this begins her journey in another currently ongoing story – "An Angel at NCIS" – but you don't need to read that to understand this one.

* * *

General Hammond sighed heavily as the wormhole closed with a resounding finality. Easy enough for Jack to say that he'd do it if he were there but he was luckily however many million light years away and this had to be done before he returned in an hour's time.

"Well." Sergeant Walter Harriman responded, carefully casual, from his position next to Hammond. "It's not like we all didn't half expect this."

"I don't suppose there's any way you…"

"No way, sir." Walter gave him a sympathetic look.

"I didn't think so." Hammond sighed again. "Why is it that in this job even good news tends to have a twist that gives you a kick in the teeth?"

"I don't know, sir." Walter sighed as well. "I really don't know."

Hammond had had to deliver a lot of bad news in his time. Informing relatives of their loved one's death had to be one of the most difficult things he had to do – especially when most of the time he was unable to explain how it had happened because everything was classified. It was always hard but it went with the territory.

This news he was about to deliver however was technically good news – but with some bad news included – and more than anything else it was shocking news. And the person he was delivering this shocking news to was someone who really, really didn't need any more shocks in her life.

Like pretty much everyone on this base, more than anything he had wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool, keep her safe and tell her that everything was going to be alright. And before now he hadn't been able to do that because for her everything was wrong and nothing could make it right again. Until now. Except that it could also just make everything much worse instead.

As much as he wanted to take his time getting to her office, he instead strode briskly and purposefully towards a situation that he knew was going to be extremely difficult. If she found out via gossip instead of from someone like himself – well, it wouldn't be pretty. There was no way this news was going to stay quiet for much longer so he couldn't delay.

Pausing in her doorway, he regarded her quietly for a moment. She was sitting at her desk opposite the one used nowadays by Jonas Quinn. It had been her idea to offer him that desk and Hammond had been grateful because at the time he had no idea quite what to do with the man. She'd welcomed Jonas without any problems and it turned out to be a blessing for everyone involved because not only did Jonas make good use of the valuable information contained in that office but he also smoothly took on the role of taking care of her. Something that she seemed unwilling to allow anyone else to do. Especially those closest to her.

It always struck him as strange that someone so powerful could be so fragile. Tragedy can do that to a person. She often told him that she was no longer entirely sane and sadly he often believed her. Oh, everyone here loved her but they also knew that nowadays she was slightly dangerous. It wasn't like she'd hurt anyone but it was wise to keep her calm and to be wary. Jonas was very good at keeping her calm and together.

Hammond supposed that Jonas had more luck than anyone else because as an empath she found it difficult to be around those who shared her pain. Especially in those first weeks after it happened. Jonas on the other hand understood enough without being entirely involved or magnifying her own pain with his.

It worked out well for everyone because those closest to her found it extremely difficult dealing with how much she'd changed. Even now after all this time had passed – over a year – Hammond still felt a pang for who she used to be. He missed that girl every day. She didn't even look the same any more.

Gone were the sun-streaked curls and warmth in her eyes. Now her hair was dark, longer and meticulously straightened. The warmth in her eyes was gone and her smile was non-existent. Hammond couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her smile and that really hurt. Her skin was still as pale as it had always been but it had seemed to have lost its softness. Even her body seemed leaner and harder.

She was more beautiful than pretty now. In a cold, aloof kind of way. A dangerous, fragile beauty that could slip through their fingers and there would be nothing anyone could do. More than once, Hammond had been woken by a ringing telephone and immediately been afraid that they'd lost her. In some ways it had seemed like only a matter of time, but she was still here. Holding on. Barely. She'd told Jack that it was only because she knew there would be no relief for her even in death. Jack hadn't exactly been reassured by that.

Hammond hadn't missed the strange note in Jack's voice when he'd given the news to be passed on to her. All of SG-1 would be concerned about how she would react. Whether it would make things worse. They could hope all they wanted that it might just mean that everything would finally be alright again – for all of them – but what if this was the thing that finally broke her. Broke her beyond the ability of anyone – even Jonas and Jack – to even remotely put any of the pieces back together.

Even if they could ignore the twist enough to celebrate the good part of the news, no-one could ignore the impact this circumstance was going to have on her. It would colour everything about this situation until they all would probably wonder if they were going to wish it had never happened. Despite the fact that it was an amazing thing – a miracle. Not that unusual in their line of work – as Walter had said, in some ways they'd all been half expecting this.

As she looked up from her work to regard him with cool eyes, he reminded himself that she was a lot stronger than anyone gave her credit for – especially herself. He expected that she'd probably been aware of him standing there watching her for some time and he almost wished that she'd relax her self-imposed rules against reading people's thoughts so that he would be spared finding the words.

"General." Her voice was flat where it had once been melodic and expressive. "It's been a while." There was no reproach, he was a busy man and she tended to exist only between this office and her quarters. Once upon a time she used to visit him, brightening his day with her smile and laughter and jokes. Now she often suffered bouts of something not unlike agoraphobia if she left her little corner of the SGC.

Right now she was calm. Calm was much better than when she got angry or upset. Things got hairy then. Hammond wished Jonas or Jack were here. He felt unprepared and ill-equipped. At least he knew that Walter was letting Dr Frasier know and she'd be on her way soon. Just in case.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, as he hadn't yet spoken or moved into her office.

"Miss Daniels." Hammond nodded politely. "I have to tell you something. Something that might be difficult for you to hear."

"Is SG-1 alright?" She asked, her eyes suddenly slightly wild. "Is someone injured? Dead?"

Hammond shook his head. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Mr Quinn are all just fine."

"What about Reynolds and SG-3?" She pressed. She knew they had gone off-world with SG-1 on their latest mission.

"Everyone is fine." Hammond insisted. "No-one injured or dead."

"What about captured? God, is SG-13 back yet? If anyone's touched Dixon I'll kill them."

"Miss Daniels." He used his General's voice – especially since he knew that she was most likely completely serious about killing someone who hurt anyone she cared about. "It's nothing like that."

She sighed then and held out her hand. A chair from the other side of the room rolled over to her desk and she indicated that he should sit in it.

Hammond sat and cleared his throat. "While they were searching the planet known as Vis Uban, SG-3 discovered a man. The planet's inhabitants say that he simply appeared near their village two months ago with no memory of who he is or how he got there. While nothing can be confirmed until tests are conducted, it would seem apparent that this man is someone we know."

Her brow furrowed but she said nothing.

"Miss Daniels… Evangeline… the man is most likely Daniel Jackson."

She stared at him, eyes dark and unreadable. Her voice was quiet. "What? How?" She shook her head. "What?"

"Like I said, DNA tests will be required to prove it since he has complete amnesia but SG-1 are pretty convinced."

"I see."

"They're bringing him home in about an hour." He told her gently.

"Can I be there?"

"Of course."

"Not in the gate room. I don't want to talk to him. I just want to see him. From the control room." Her voice was sharp. Clipped. Controlled.

"Whatever you want." Hammond wasn't prepared to question why she didn't want to talk to Dr Jackson.

Dr Frasier entered then. Carefully just as he had done. When she saw Janet and the look in her eyes, Angel nearly cracked. Nearly.

"Hey." Janet said quietly. Meaningfully.

"Hey." Angel replied just as meaningfully. "I'm fine. You'd better go get ready."

"You sure."

"Yes." Angel turned to Hammond. "I would like to observe the tests as well. I don't want him to know I'm there. Can I watch from the observation window?"

Janet wasn't as shy as the General. "Why don't you want him to know you're there?"

"I don't want him to know anything about me." She told them bluntly. "For his own good."

"I don't understand… Angel…" Janet was mystified. "He'll need you."

"Where was he when I needed him?" She snapped back, then calmed immediately in a way that was slightly scary. "Look, for now I think it's best if he isn't told anything about me. He doesn't need to come back to all this stuff that he can't remember and be told on top of everything else about me. I'm not the same person that I was. If he remembers then he'll just be disappointed."

"Angel…"

"No." She stood and walked away from them. "This is the only way I can help him. I'm useless to him the way I am now. It would just complicate things for him and he doesn't need that."

Janet and Hammond sat in silence, miserable and most certainly not wanting to agree.

Angel turned back to them. "I mean it. Spread the word. If someone tells him about me and our past then I'll leave again and next time you'll never find me. I'm serious."

Hammond closed his eyes. SG-1 had nearly gone crazy that time she'd disappeared for a few months – thinking that distance might magically ease her pain. They'd found her eventually and brought her home. The time away had not eased her pain even a little but she did seem somewhat stronger psychologically on her return. Jack had mentioned that the people she'd been hanging out with there had given her a new perspective on things. Hammond hadn't asked for more details because he was just grateful that she was back.

He exchanged a long look with Janet, they both sighed and turned to Angel, nodding reluctantly.

"Agreed." Janet raised a stern eyebrow. "For now. And I think I speak for the General as well when I say that we're not entirely happy about it."

"I can't even begin to imagine what a shock this is for you." Hammond told her. "If there's anything you need…"

"I'm fine." She said. At first glance she did appear to be quite calm. However, if you looked closer – and Hammond did – there was the whiteness of her knuckles as she held onto the arm of her chair. The tight jaw. The stillness of her body compared to the almost frightening storm of emotion going on behind her deceptively steady gaze.

"I have to get back. Would you like to walk with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, her voice faltering only slightly. "That would be good."

The General stood and offered his hand to help her up. She stared into the middle distance for a moment before becoming aware of his hand. She took it and stood, Hammond steadying her with his other hand briefly.

"See you later, Janet." Angel nodded to Dr Frasier as she walked out the door, the General close by.


	2. Walter

Walter Harriman had been through some seriously strange times at the SGC. Everyone had. Maybe by now everyone should be blasé about this sort of happening but there was still a slowly increasing buzz around the control room. As he realised that the General was returning with Angel, he gave his colleagues a quick hiss as a heads-up.

He waited patiently at the top of the stairs as Angel and the General made their way up to the control room.

"Walter." Hammond said by way of greeting, both men watching as Angel wandered over to the control room window, her eyes on the Stargate. "Miss Daniels is going to stay up here to observe SG-1's return."

"Understood, sir." Walter replied even though it was clear that he didn't really.

Hammond lowered his voice further. "Also, please spread the word that no-one is to speak to Dr Jackson about her former association with him."

"Sir!" Walter protested under his breath so as not to attract her attention.

"I know, Walter, but it's what she wants."

Walter nodded sadly and spoke briefly to a passing technician who to his credit did not glance at Angel after hearing his orders. "The relevant people will all be informed by the time Dr Jackson arrives home, sir."

"Thank you, Walter."

The two men then waited in silence, watching her as she watched the Stargate.

Eventually, the moment they had been waiting for arrived. The alarms sounded, the Gate started spinning, chevrons were locking and Walter went through his procedures on autopilot as Hammond descended the stairs towards the gate room to greet the arrivals.

"Incoming Wormhole! SG-1's IDC received. Opening the iris."

Then he stood and moved to Angel's side, the light from the wormhole playing across her pale features. She allowed him to take her hand and she squeezed it gently in return.

"Hey, Wazza." She spoke softly without turning towards him.

Walter stood at her side, holding her hand as they watched the figures emerge from the wormhole as a close group. Dr Jackson gazed around with interest as he walked down the ramp with the rest of SG-1.

Angel's fingers tightened on Walter's hand. He gave her a careful sidelong glance. Her eyes were locked on the blue robed figure below. He couldn't tell if she was holding her breath but he wouldn't have been surprised.

Colonel O'Neill held his arms out in Dr Jackson's direction as if presenting him to General Hammond. Almost in a 'look what we found!' kind of way.

"Welcome back, Dr Jackson." The General spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Dr Jackson replied, obviously not recognising him.

"You have no memory of who I am?" Hammond asked as Dr Jackson distractedly kept looking around at the gate room.

"None whatsoever."

"Neither do I, sir." Colonel O'Neill quipped in a typical O'Neill-like fashion.

Angel spoke, her voice barely audible to Walter, her eyes still on Dr Jackson. "He's so beautiful."

One hand reached up as if she could touch him through the glass and then Colonel O'Neill indicated which way to Dr Jackson and the group headed to the exit, Colonel O'Neill saying to Dr Jackson. "Did I mention that you owe me fifty bucks?"

Walter wanted to put his arms around Angel but knew that he shouldn't. She gave his hand one final squeeze, glancing at him only briefly before General Hammond appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she went to meet him.

Heart heavy, Walter watched her leave with Hammond. The technician he had spoken to before approached.

"It's done."

"Thank you."

"Heart breaking." The technician nodded after the departing woman. "Maybe he'll get his memory back?"

"I hope so." Walter agreed. "I really hope so."


	3. Jack

The medical staff had the post mission check-ups down to a fine art so SG-1 was released not long after Hammond and Angel arrived to observe the tests currently being carried out on Daniel Jackson in the adjoining room.

As always Jack repressed a twinge of jealousy as Jonas so easily walked up to Angel and put one arm around her. She leaned against him as if grateful. It wasn't as if things were awkward between her and the original members of SG-1 – it was just different and sometimes too intense for all of them. Now, more than ever they all had to be careful not to throw off her careful control.

Man, it killed him that long gone were the days when Angel would throw her arms around each of them in turn – especially when they had returned from a particularly dangerous mission. Then there were the times when she'd hug him just because he'd said something sweet or funny or dumb. He missed that easy affection. Even if occasionally she used to ruffle his hair and mess it up.

Jack missed her humour. The way she always got his jokes – and always laughed – no matter how everyone else reacted. He really missed those special times when it was just the two of them – working on his mission reports – and they'd have so much trouble getting any work done at all. She still helped him with his reports but these days he couldn't even get her to crack a smile as he told elaborate and often exaggerated tales of his travels while she tried to squash it all down into a sensible military report.

Even though she no longer smiled – it seemed as though she no longer was capable – he still told her jokes and carried on like he always did. He did understand that while she didn't seem to react in the way she used to that it still kind of helped. He learned to take more subtle cues as encouragement for silliness.

They'd all learned different ways to deal with how things had changed. When to back off and let Jonas handle her for example. As hard as it was not to take it personally. There were other times when she'd need Jack instead – and he was always there for her.

As though she knew what he was thinking – and she could if she wanted to – she turned away from the observation window and Daniel to look at him.

He didn't know what to say. One tear ran down her cheek. "Jack…" Her eyes closed as if in pain and instantly he had her in his arms. Jonas smoothly moved aside as always totally fine with whatever she needed.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling her tremble with suppressed emotion. One hand held her head against his shoulder, the soft strands of darkness running over his fingers yet another reminder of how much things had changed. Jack wasn't clear on the way women's hair worked but Carter had told him that she actually straightened it herself with some sort of appliance. Which had bugged him since she no longer cared enough to get her hair cut or highlighted anymore so why all this other crap?

He had wished he hadn't asked, however, when Jonas finally admitted to him that she'd said it was because Daniel had loved her curls so much that she couldn't bear to look at them now that he was gone. Jack sighed. Daniel always had seemed to have a thing for women with curly hair.

Jack was allowed to hold her only so briefly before she pulled away again. Fairly composed. Not looking at him – or anyone - until he took a deep breath and spoke.

"So… how about you go down there and talk to him? I'll come with."

Her eyes flashed to his and he was somehow surprised that he could still breathe. She had that Dark Jedi air about her again – damn Teal'c making him watch Star Wars over and over.

Her voice was cold. "I know that you know by now what my position is on that. So I'm surprised that you would suggest it."

"For crying out loud! Do you seriously expect us to lie to him?"

"I'm not asking that. Just don't tell him."

"It's a hell of a lot to ask, Angel."

"I know."

He ran his hands through his hair furiously. "Why? I don't get it."

"What do you want me to do, Jack? Go down there and say 'Hi, I'm your girlfriend.' What's he going to say? It will just confuse him even more and it's not like I can help him with the way I am now. I am not the woman he once knew. Even if he remembers me, he'll be remembering someone else. What's the point? It's better for him if we keep that part of his past in the past. At least for now."

"Better for him or better for you?" Jack insisted. "I know this is hard but surely what you two had is worth fighting for?"

"The woman he had that with is dead."

Jack had had enough. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop it! You're being ridiculous. You are not dead! He was sort of dead and now he's not! You are alive and you are still you, goddamn it."

She stared at him, still stubborn and still Dark Jedi.

"You're alive. He's alive. You're both here. Alive. Together. Do the math."

She still refused to respond and since he still had her by the shoulders, he decided to take her down to Daniel himself. Suddenly he found himself flat on his back with her standing over him. Definitely Dark Jedi. Typically no-one stepped in to save him.

Her voice was harsh, wracked with more emotion than she'd allowed out since finding out about Daniel's return. "Don't you understand? If we have to start over – if he doesn't regain his memory – then there's no way I can win his heart again. Not when I'm like this. How can he love me when I'm broken?"

Jonas spoke. "Angel…you don't know that. And besides, there's every chance he could get his memory back."

"No!" She snapped. "God! Even if he does remember me, he'll hate what I've become. Please let me spare him that if I can! Please!"

Teal'c had finally helped Jack to his feet. Jack noticed the suspicious wetness in Carter's eyes. He felt a little emotional himself. He held no grudges from being knocked down by her power – it had happened before after all and what was a little smackdown between friends?

Jack sighed and reluctantly gave in. "Okay. But only to a point. I won't lie to him. And if he asks questions I'm gonna answer them. To a point. You're still SG-1's assistant and I won't be hiding that fact."

"Fine." She nodded. "Then I would like my things to be moved to the office across the hall. My nameplate moved over to that door. It was supposed to be my actual office from the start after all. Maybe things are now as they should be."

"Don't you ever say that." Jack shook his head. "This is not how things are supposed to be."

She shrugged. "Look, if I move over there then Jonas and… him… can share his office. It will work better for everyone."

And you won't have to see him as much, Jack added silently. He remembered how surprised everyone had been that despite the room across the hall being beautifully outfitted as an office for her – including the walls being painted purple (Daniel's idea) – that Daniel had ended up suggesting that her main desk be situated in a corner of his office. Right from the start it seemed Daniel couldn't bear to be away from her – not that he had any clue at that point that he was going to fall for her big time.

It had worked well. She still had an office across the hall to do anything noisy that would irritate Daniel when he was trying to concentrate as well as room to work with people such as Jack, Sam or Teal'c on other projects without taking over Daniel's space. Plus, Jack and Angel were always way too loud when writing his reports. Sometimes Daniel used to come across the hall to tell them to keep it down and they'd giggle like schoolkids when he went away again.

So sharing Daniel's office for the most part had made it easier for Daniel and Angel to work closely on the main part of her job which was all the boring things that made Jack's brain hurt. Organising Daniel's books and notes was a job that could take a lifetime to complete – and possibly deprive one of one's sanity at the same time.

After nearly driving everyone on base crazy in the process – the betting pool was of legendary proportions – they finally got together. Everything seemed just right. Daniel rarely left base and was such a workaholic that it seemed perfect – and possibly the only way – for him to have a relationship with someone within the SGC. Even better with her being actually in his office and working on the same things he was.

She had been so good for Daniel too – she made him leave base on occasion and even more importantly made him have fun! Fun was good! Something that both Carter and Daniel had trouble with on occasion. Man, she'd been good for the whole team. It had always been their thing to go back to Jack's to unwind after a difficult mission but once she became their assistant and started coming along… well, she never let any of them hide how they were feeling for too long. Without even trying Angel could get even him to spill his guts whether he wanted to or not. Most of the time it didn't require the spilling of guts, thank goodness. Anyway, it had made everyone closer. Now, things were… different.

What he wouldn't give to have her grin cheekily at him right now and say 'Hey! Who told you that you were allowed to have a flashback?'

Instead she stared once more through the glass at Daniel. A sad hunger in her eyes that she refused to acknowledge. And although Jack was most definitely not an empath like her, he imagined he could feel everyone else in the room aching for her.


	4. Janet, Walter

Janet struggled to maintain her professional demeanour. God, she just wanted to give Daniel a big hug. She'd missed him so much. She wanted to ask him so many questions and tell him so much but since he didn't remember her none of it was really relevant or useful at this point. Right now he was being a fairly quiet and co-operative patient – which hadn't always been the case once he'd gotten comfortable with her. From time to time, he'd ask her a simple question and she responded as best she could considering how complicated a lot of the answers were. For the most part he didn't seem to be in a huge rush to learn everything there was to know about his old life.

It tore at Janet's heart knowing that Angel was up there behind that one-way mirror. If only she could just stop what she was doing to go up there, wrap her arms around her friend and cry with her for a really long time. She couldn't even trust herself to look up in that direction.

"Were we friends?" Daniel asked her suddenly. "I mean closer than just colleagues."

"I liked to think so. Yes."

"When I was dying, before I… what did Jim…"

"Jack." Janet correctly.

"Yeah, Jack called it Ascended… you tried to save me?"

"I failed." She replied softly.

He smiled at her then. "I'm here now. Can't have done that bad a job."

Janet smiled back. "Guess not."

"Will any of these tests tell you whether I'll get my memory back?" He asked cautiously.

She shook her head. "Probably not. The brain is a complex system and considering all you've been through I doubt any of these tests will tell us much in that regard."

Daniel sighed. "It's very frustrating."

"Give it time. Now you're back here perhaps there's a chance that some things will come back." She told him. "Think you can handle a few more tests?"

"Whatever is necessary." He told her calmly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walter came to stay with Angel as requested while Hammond and SG-1 went off to debrief after the mission. It was decided that once that was done, Jonas would take charge of the office moving and Colonel O'Neill would remain in charge of getting Dr Jackson sorted once his tests were done.

The testing was close to wrapping up when Walter saw Colonel O'Neill enter the room below. Angel hadn't moved from her place at the window. He hadn't even tried to start a conversation. All he could do was be there with her. For her. The rest of SG-1 came into the observation room.

Dr Frasier spoke. "Well I'm happy to say, sir, that he is in perfect health, except for one small exception." She handed Dr Jackson his glasses, he took them and put them on.

"Wow, that's different." Dr Jackson was surprised.

Jonas grabbed Angel as her knees seem to buckle and Walter helped him get her into a nearby chair. Dr Jackson back in BDUs as well as his glasses was just too familiar a sight for her it seemed.

"Do you recognise me now?" Walter could hear Colonel O'Neill asking Dr Jackson.

Dr Jackson gave him a strange look and asked. "Has your hair always been that way?"

Colonel O'Neill looked bewildered. "What way?" Dr Frasier just held up her hand like 'don't ask me'. If it wasn't for the fact that Jonas was talking calmly and quietly to Angel about controlling her breathing as Major Carter and Teal'c looked on in concern, Walter would have laughed. Even with amnesia Dr Jackson could still mess with Colonel O'Neill's head.

Eventually, Angel seemed to get herself under control once again. Walter was grateful that no mysterious breezes had arisen – those tended to signal potential Angel storms which may or may not be able to be contained. Somehow, he didn't think that Dr Jackson would miss the observation window splintering into a million pieces. Plus Siler would bitch to him for hours about the clean up.

"How about we go fix up your office, huh?" Jonas asked with a deliberate cheerfulness to his tone. "Colonel O'Neill is taking Dr Jackson back to his room to rest now."

Angel just nodded.

"Major Carter and I would also like to assist with your move, Angel Jackson." Teal'c told her solemnly.

"That'd be good, T." She didn't turn to him. "But you can't call me that any more."

"I understand." He bowed his head, hesitating only slightly before he spoke. The sorrow in his eyes could be seen only by those who knew him best.

Walter felt a pang. Practically the whole base knew the story of how Teal'c had called her Angel Jackson ever since that crazy night when SG-1 took her out to a club. Some drunken idiot had gotten a little too friendly with her when she was on her way back from the bathroom. Before anyone else had realised something was up, Daniel had leapt to her aid with great enthusiasm. He had told the guy to get his hands off her and in response to the guy's 'what's it to you, buddy?' intended something like 'she's with me' or perhaps even that she was his girlfriend – though this had all happened back when they were still just friends – but in the craziness somehow he'd said that she was his wife.

From that moment onwards, Teal'c had insisted on referring to her as Angel Jackson. Daniel thought it was funny but everyone else – including Angel – knew that Teal'c was irrefutably convinced that they were meant to be together – and no-one in the universe would be able to persuade him otherwise.

Angel stood again, moving to the glass, watching as Colonel O'Neill lead Dr Jackson from the room. Only then did Dr Frasier look up towards the window with sympathetic eyes.

Angel turned away from those eyes and put her hand on Jonas' shoulder. "Let's get this done then, shall we?"

Walter waited until everyone had gone before heading back to the control room. If he wasn't needed back there he would have gone to help the others but he was actually grateful for some time away from that situation. Back in the control room, doing what he always did, maybe for a while he could pretend that life didn't really just suck sometimes.


	5. Teal'c

Teal'c sat in his room attempting meditation – an extremely poor substitute for kelnorim but it was all he had. He needed it after the day they'd had. Moving Angel Jackson's things from Daniel Jackson's – and Jonas Quinn's of course – office to hers across the hall had not taken that long. They hadn't even needed to replace Daniel Jackson's nameplate because Angel Jackson had refused to allow anyone to remove it since his death. The nameplate reading 'Jonas Quinn' had, therefore, at the time been installed beneath hers. Today they'd simply removed hers from between the two men's names and put it on the door across the hall instead. Teal'c hoped it didn't look too obvious. Or maybe that it did.

It had been extremely difficult when Angel Jackson had finally cracked, realising that she had to leave the haven that the office had become and she curled up in what had once been Daniel Jackson's chair and wept. He and Major Carter had reluctantly left Jonas Quinn to take care of her. As they often had to. Teal'c had spent some time talking quietly with Major Carter until she decided that she would go to her lab as work might distract her mind from the day's events.

He'd gone to his quarters after that and spent much time trying to meditate earlier when he'd been interrupted by the arrival of Daniel Jackson who'd come to see him all excited because he had remembered the name of the woman in the picture that O'Neill had left by his bed. His wife, Sha're. It had been extremely painful to watch his face fall as he realised that she was dead.

Daniel Jackson had then proceeded to ask many questions of him – about Anubis, the great enemy they were facing, and other matters relating to their current ongoing mission. Teal'c kept hoping he'd ask more personal questions so that perhaps by mistake he would let something – anything – slip that might send Daniel Jackson off on the path to rediscovering the woman he loved. Teal'c did his best to answer all of the questions asked of him but in the back of his mind was the image of Angel Jackson weeping in that chair. So quietly. Still somehow so controlled.

Teal'c remembered her out of control too. He'd personally witnessed her practically take apart two separate planets piece by piece – massive storms tearing and howling as she screamed. There had been a few occasions where it was either take her off-world to vent or risk having Cheyenne Mountain be brought down on top of them. Plus there was a chance that if they didn't give her this outlet she would go on some insane suicide mission to destroy every Goa'uld she could find. Fortunately, these episodes occurred only in the early weeks after Daniel Jackson's death and they were able to distract her with uninhabitable planets carefully selected by Major Carter.

After that for the most part Jonas Quinn or O'Neill had been able to keep her calm. It was only with extremes of emotions that her powers also became extreme. Which may have been why attempting to heal Daniel Jackson as he lay dying – when it seemed that healing was not an ability that came easily to her – had taken so much out of her that over a year later she was still not completely well.

She had told him once that when Daniel Jackson had ascended she had been unable – or unwilling – to release him. She said that it felt like something had literally torn inside her. Teal'c did not believe that this was a purely emotional injury. He also believed that Angel Jackson had perhaps committed too much of herself to the healing attempt even before Daniel Jackson made the choice to ascend.

Mere moments after Daniel Jackson had died, transforming into a glowing Ascended being and departed leaving their entire world suddenly darker, Angel Jackson had collapsed. Barely able to breathe, she had lain in O'Neill's arms saying that although she had told him that she couldn't live without Daniel Jackson that she really didn't want to die. It had taken all of an already exhausted Dr Frasier's skills and the healing device wielded by Jacob Carter to keep her heart beating. They had nearly lost two friends that day.

Teal'c opened his eyes. This was not working. Perhaps he would go see how Angel Jackson was. If she was not sleeping – and he doubted she was – perhaps she would let him sit with her for a while. He hadn't even begun to stand up when suddenly she was there. Standing in his doorway. He felt some relief that her face was not puffy or red. At least she had not wept for long. It was some small comfort.

"Feel like some kelnorim company, T?" She asked.

"You are most welcome to join me." He inclined his head and she joined him cross legged on the floor. A few of the candles that had gone out suddenly burst alight again, adding to the ambient glow in the room.

He watched her for a moment. So still, her eyes closed. He'd taught her this. Meditation. In some ways she could get closer to kelnorim than he was able to without his symbiote. He wondered if she still spoke with the spirits of Major Kawalsky and Martouf. Daniel Jackson had hypothesised that these were manifestations of residual energies left behind by those who still felt a connection to this place and to the people.

It was a skill she had discovered during a kelnorim session with Teal'c just after her powers had begun to blossom. She also spoke with Daniel Jackson's late wife, Sha're, on occasion. All three gave her much wise counsel when she most needed it, however, Teal'c had the feeling that since Daniel Jackson's ascension she had probably shut them out. Like she had done with everyone who cared about her to some degree.

Angel Jackson opened her eyes and considered him. "Out with it."

"I was merely wondering if you still kept in contact with your spiritual advisors."

"Oh. They sometimes have comments. I sometimes listen. Sometimes I tell them to shut the hell up."

"I see."

"As you know, my patience is not what it used to be."

"Indeed." Teal'c allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips.

"It's too hard." She whispered. "They know pain. They know grief. Martouf had been with his love for 100 years when he lost her. Sha're spent five years away from hers living a tortured life as a Goa'uld host. I mean, please. They expect me to believe that they think my pain counts? Compared to what they've suffered? That it's okay that I'm still… like this… after all this time? Martouf didn't fall apart like this, did he? He could still function in the Tok'ra Council while I can barely function at all."

"Martouf was a great deal older than you, Angel Jackson. He also was merged with an even older symbiote which would give one a greatly increased coping mechanism compared to such a young Tau'ri woman. Also, as you said he had the luxury of 100 years with his soulmate. You and Daniel Jackson had only just begun. Perhaps that is what makes the pain even more acute."

"You don't need to make excuses for me, T. I know I'm weak."

"On the contrary, I admire you most for your strength, Angel Jackson. You cannot compare the quantity or quality of your pain to anothers for it is yours alone to bear. Only you can truly understand its depth and when the love for the one you lost is so very great then so too is the burden of that loss."

She nodded her head slightly, accepting his words. "You really need to stop calling me Angel Jackson, you know."

"Indeed." He replied solemnly, his expression inscrutable. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before they both settled down to their meditation.


	6. Jack, Jonas

AN: If anyone is reading this, please feel free to review so that I know to post chapters more frequently... hehe.

* * *

"You're bloody doing what?" She shrieked at them both. 

Jack winced and glanced nervously at Jonas. They decided to tag team it.

"Would you rather we didn't tell you our wacky plan and have you find out after we'd left?" Jack asked carefully.

"Fake ancient tablets and trying to chuck a Luke Skywalker doing a suicide run on a Death Star that you don't have proper plans for, trusting a goddamn Goa'uld for backup… have I got all that straight?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack admitted. "And you are as bad as Teal'c with the Star Wars thing."

"And the final brilliant part of this completely ridiculous idea is that you're going to take him with you."

"Yes, we're taking Daniel." Jack sighed. She still wouldn't even say his name, let alone actually talk to the man.

"No, you're bloody not." She pointed her finger at him angrily. "Bad enough that any of you are going. He doesn't even have a functioning memory, goddamn it! How is he supposed to wing it or whatever when it's like he's a bloody newbie!"

"We need him up there, Angel. I know it's hard but it's the truth. He's more fluent in Ancient now than he ever was. Jonas can't do it without him. We can't do it without him."

"How about…" Her tone got dangerous and some papers in her office fluttered ominously. "I just do what I should have done in the first place and kill Anubis myself."

"Daniel as an Ascended Being couldn't do that, Angel." Jonas reminded her. "Not even when he broke the rules to try."

"Well, then I'm going with you."

"No! You're not!" Jack slammed his hands down on the desk. "You're going to shut up about that crap this instant!"

She sat back down. As powerful as she was, Colonel Jack O'Neill could still sort of scare her if he really tried, yes he could. Even if it made him feel like a heel.

"Look…" Jonas tried in a gentler tone. "Daniel didn't want you going off-world on missions. Ever. You know that. You agreed to that."

"What he doesn't remember can't hurt him." She scowled.

"I don't care if he remembers making you promise. I remember." Jack told her. "And I'm holding you to it. There are very good reasons for keeping you off the enemy radar. Daniel is regaining his memory bit by bit and I'll be damned if I'm gonna find myself with a staff weapon pointed at my head because I failed to keep you safe."

"I can't lose him again. Bring him back to me intact or you both will know no end to your suffering."

"Geez, you been taking lessons from a Goa'uld or something, woman?"

"I'm serious, Jack."

"I know." He reached out and took her hand. "I know. Look, the guy has more lives than a cat. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "That is so reassuring. I don't know what I was so worried about."

Jack exchanged another look with Jonas. They both knew that if and when it came down to it, she would intervene to save Daniel. They had to hope it wouldn't come to that. If Anubis or one of the other Goa'uld found out about her and her abilities… things would not be pretty. She must be kept safe. For her sake and for theirs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonas stayed with Angel after Jack left. "I've arranged for SG-13 to come hang out with you during the first stage of the mission. After that Walter, Hammond and Reynolds will be available as well if you need them."

"I don't need babysitters."

Jonas gave her a look. "Come now, darlin'. The two of us have come too far to still be playing that game."

She snorted. "Fine. It's suppose it's not like I haven't hung out with SG-13 plenty of times before when SG-1 has been on a mission." Dixon and SG-13 were great at keeping her distracted. Not that it was as easy as it used to be but they usually found a way.

"Daniel's memory really is returning quite quickly."

"You'd better be talking about his fitness for duty and not anything else."

He held up his hands. "I'm just saying… give the guy a good look at you and who knows?"

"I don't have to 'give him a look at me'. He'll see me around plenty when this mission is over. I'll probably actually have to work with him at some point, after all."

"Yes, you will." Jonas agreed. "He'll be very interested to see all the work you've done while he's been away."

"All the work we've done you mean." She let out a long breath. "I don't know if I can do this, Jonas."

"Of course you can. You have to. What else are you going to do? Hide out in your office every time the man walks past? Leave the SGC? You don't want that. Do you?"

"No."

"You've made it this far, haven't you? You've survived. It hasn't been easy but you're still here. You have survived him being gone, you can survive him being back. I promise you that you can. Everything is going to turn out just fine."

"Bloody optimist. You really piss me off sometimes."

"I know. It's part of the job description." He grinned at her. They really had a strange symbiotic relationship but it worked. Right from the start he had desperately needed her approval. He had felt like he might be seen as trying to usurp Daniel's position here but all he really wanted was to atone for his inaction on the day Daniel had forfeited his life to save his people. The fact that she understood that and had made him feel welcome despite her grief, well, it meant everything.

Part of his self-imposed atonement also meant taking care of her. She knew this too and allowed it – almost as if she felt it was a suitable punishment for him. The hidden benefit to this was that she felt free to be completely open with him, to truly show him what she was feeling. She tried to spare her friends from what she saw as the worst parts of herself. Seeing her in pain hurt them, which in turn made her hurt even more. However, she could be as cruel as she wanted to Jonas and he'd take it. Happily. Cheerfully. It meant that he understood her and the way she was now more than anyone else. Therefore, he was able to fulfil his duty to take care of her much better.

Now that Daniel was back, Jonas wasn't entirely sure where he would fit into the scheme of things any more. Especially now that his memory was returning so well. He refused to think about himself, however. Not when everything else seemed to be falling into place so beautifully. It was like everything he'd done since Daniel's death had been perfectly orchestrated to keep everything about Daniel's life in place ready – or as ready as it could be anyway – for his return. It made him smile to think of the symmetry.

Leaning back in his chair thoughtfully as his friend turned back to her computer screen – work was always such a marvellous distraction – Jonas considered what he might have done if he'd had nothing to do with what happened to Daniel. Would he still have become so close to this crazy wonderful girl? Would she have allowed him to help her had she not been so willing to do so to 'punish' him. It wasn't as though he'd barged in here and tried to take over but if he'd just been a total stranger would he have felt it was not his place to do anything at all? It was like everything happened for a reason. Fate. It could on occasion be a beautiful thing. It hadn't ever been easy but it had absolutely been worth it.

He was so glad that Angel hadn't put up much of a fight about the mission. It could have gone down a lot worse. They had all relied heavily on the fact that they could remind her that Daniel would know if she broke her promise – what with his being Ascended and all. Now that he was back and had amnesia, everyone was concerned that she might use that as a loophole. As much as she refused to talk about it – or probably even think about it – deep down somewhere she realised that Daniel was going to remember everything eventually.

As Jack told it, the issue had been one of the only things they'd ever really fought about. However, Daniel was always going to win. Not only was he much more stubborn than she was, he was also more than willing to play extremely dirty. The promise he'd eventually extracted from her had been scorched into her soul with every devious and underhanded bit of emotional blackmail that Daniel had been able to lay his hands on. He had forgone the usual reasoning and logic to persuade her why it was not in anyone's best interests for her secret to be discovered. Instead he had gone in for the kill. With the sharpest of knives. Love.

He reminded of her of how Sha're had been taken from him and how he'd suffered for five years trying to get her back only to have her killed right in front of him. He reminded her how his ex-girlfriend, Sarah Gardner, had also been taken by a Goa'uld and all the pain that had put him through. He reminded her of the agony he'd gone through when SG-1 had found out about her powers and then the NID had kidnapped her. He told her that if she truly loved him then she would do everything in her power not to make him go through something like that ever again. That it wasn't too much to ask. Not if she loved him.

As Jack put it, she folded like a deck of cards. She would do anything for Daniel. She had killed for him after all. Jonas loved that story. Jack told it so well when he had a couple of beers in him. It was how her powers came to be revealed. Not only to SG-1 and a select few other SGC personnel but also to herself. Until that day she had no idea of what she was capable.

Angel had returned to their shared office one day and was rather shocked to find Daniel on his knees before the Goa'uld, Osiris – currently hosted by the aforementioned Sarah Gardner – ribbon device destroying his mind. Daniel had screamed at her to run but she wouldn't leave. She was angry. Angrier than she'd ever been and suddenly in that moment she knew that Osiris couldn't hurt her.

At that same moment, Jack received a telepathic call for assistance. At the time, his mind hadn't been able to reconcile this strange occurrence and until Carter and Teal'c who had been there at the time told him otherwise he was convinced that Angel had called him on his cell.

They all arrived just in time to witness what happened.

Osiris had decided that she was going to make her nemesis, Daniel Jackson, suffer even more by killing Angel while he lay helpless on the ground watching. Angel stood her ground unafraid while Daniel was begging her to get out of there.

"Is that all you've got?" She had taunted Osiris as the Goa'uld tried to use the ribbon device on her. It seemed to have no effect. Angel was still standing and smirking at the false god. "Please, I can barely feel it."

Then her eyes narrowed and the energy coming from the device seemed to backfire into it and it exploded, burning Osiris' hand. The Goa'uld lay on the floor at Angel's feet, cowering in fear as she stood over it. Her hands crackled as if wreathed in electricity. The defeated 'god' begged for its life.

"You… Hurt… Daniel." Angel spat. "You tried to take him away from me."

Osiris babbled apologies and that she had no idea he was owned by such a powerful being. She begged for forgiveness, offered to serve Angel for all time. Anything.

"You hurt Daniel just by being in that body. For that you will die screaming."

And scream Osiris had as Angel thrust one sparking hand towards her almost like her own personal ribbon device. The snake literally was incinerated, leaving the host alive and untouched. Jack said the death screams were the most horrible and beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Sarah Gardner and Angel were both in comas for several days but both emerged unscathed.

Much drama ensued after that as everyone tried to make sense of what had happened and how it had happened. Jonas didn't like that part of the story. He hated thinking about what Angel had gone through. And how it had all nearly wrecked everything.

"Your thinking is making my brain hurt." Angel told him, interrupting his musings.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." He grinned.

"I know. It's such a rare thing for you to think at all."


	7. Jack, Daniel, Jack

AN: Thanks, JJ! Good to get some feedback – makes all the difference in the world! Here's some more…

* * *

Jack sighed. The mission had been a success. Things had gotten more than a little bit hairy at some points. And not just with the mission itself but with Angel. Like when he and Carter had returned without Jonas and Daniel. Even worse was when the Kelownans had called for assistance, she had happened to be in the control room and she snarled that they should be made to burn in hell. She had slight 'issues' with them since Daniel had died saving their stupid asses after all. The only good 'Klown' was a dead 'Klown' was one of her favourite sayings. It was a good thing that Jonas never took that personally. Not that she counted him as one of them.

All in all, however, everything had turned out just fine. As it often did. Anubis looked to be defeated – ding dong the witch was dead – and all was well. Angel had been more than upset that Jonas had been injured but the fact that he'd taken that blast to save Daniel saved him from being in Very Big Trouble for getting himself hurt.

Now the mission was done, the current Big Bad defeated – damn Angel for getting him into Buffy – now was the time to concentrate on his next mission. Getting Angel and Daniel back together. Which wasn't going to be any easier now that Jonas had been called home. She listened to him more than she would any of the rest of them.

When Jack had been in the locker room with Daniel before the mission, Daniel had told him that he didn't remember everything but he remembered enough. Jack knew that he meant more than just being mission-ready. He knew Daniel was talking about their friendship. However much that was good to hear, he wanted to yell that it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough when he'd missed the most important part.

Jonas couldn't be leaving at a worse time. Jack knew that Angel was upset and nervous knowing she wasn't going to have Jonas around any more but she wasn't as freaked out as he might have expected. He also knew that she'd be forced to rely on him more now and he hoped he was up to that challenge. He'd have to be.

As he stood in line waiting to say goodbye to Jonas, he couldn't help but wish that Angel was here. She'd apparently said her goodbyes earlier, knowing Daniel would be in the gate room for Jonas' departure. He just had to get them face-to-face. Somehow. It was only a matter of time. Cheyenne Mountain was a big place but it wasn't THAT big. Plus her office was right across the hall from Daniel's. How hard could it be? She was only psychic for crying out loud. He sighed.

Everyone said something suitably mushy to Jonas. As for himself he told the kid what he needed to hear – that he had earned his place on SG-1. Jonas hesitated a few times as if he was going to say something and Jack was practically screaming on the inside for him to crack. How good would it be if Jonas gave in now and told Daniel everything?

Instead Jonas merely said. "Hey Daniel… feed my fish." If Jack had a gun he would have shot him dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel nodded, letting Jonas know that he'd take care of the fish. It was sad to see the guy go – especially knowing the political quagmire he was being sucked into. He hoped everything would turn out okay for him and his people.

Jonas was inches away from the wormhole when suddenly his name was called and he turned back. Daniel looked at the person who had entered the gate room at practically a run. It was a woman. For some reason his heart started beating faster and when the woman threw herself into Jonas' arms his mind was screaming that it was all wrong. He literally felt like she should have been running to him. That it should be his arms around her. How weird was that?

"I just couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye properly." She said, tears streaming down her face. She had what Daniel thought might be an Australian accent. Jonas smiled softly, wiping away her tears. Wrong. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too – but I'm just a wormhole away." Jonas grinned and waved a hand at the glimmering surface. He held her close. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Those bastards don't deserve you."

"Probably not." Jonas grinned. "But it's my home and they need me. Maybe this way I can stop them blowing each other up."

"If those stupid losers don't treat you right maybe I'll blow them up myself." She whispered then. "I do love you, you know that?"

Daniel's mind was still screaming at him. Wrong.

"I do. Me too." Jonas kissed her forehead and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. "See you."

"See you." As he approached the wormhole again she stayed where she was, halfway up the ramp watching him go. Daniel became acutely aware of the rest of the people in the room. If he didn't know better he would say they were freaking out. Jonas turned back one last time to smile at the woman and then locked eyes with Daniel briefly. Jonas' gaze was pointed enough to confuse him. What the hell was all that about?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack was freaking out. Shit, shit, shit. Damn you, Jonas. He stared at the empty Stargate as if he could will the bastard back. Angel. Daniel. Same room. Monumental moment that most definitely could NOT get screwed up. Jonas, get your goddamn ass back here.

He had to say something! Any second now, Angel would turn back from staring at the place where Jonas had been and she'd realise that Daniel was right there. What the hell was he supposed to do? He tried to say something but he felt like his vocal chords were paralysed. He glanced briefly down the line, swallowing with difficulty. Maybe someone else would step up and fix everything? Everyone else looked like they were in a similar shape to him. Hammond down the end even looked pale.

Daniel broke the silence. "Have we met?" He asked her politely. She turned to face him. Expression unreadable but no danger signs just yet. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

She considered the man who had approached her, ignoring his outstretched hand. Jack saw something not unlike Dark Jedi in her eyes. "I know who you are, Dr Jackson."

"Of course." Daniel retracted his hand. "Sorry… but you are?"

Shit, shit, shit. Jack finally found his voice. "Uh… this is Angel Daniels. She's actually our assistant. SG-1's I mean." His mind was practically yelling at Daniel. Daniels. Daniel's. Get it? Possessive with an apostrophe followed by an s. Meaning she belongs to you, goddamn it.

He must have been pretty loud with his thoughts because Angel really did go Dark Jedi and slapped his mind with hers. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Luckily Daniel was still facing her and not him or he would have noticed Jack flinch.

"Oh." Daniel was saying. "Wow. We have an assistant?"

"Yeah, she actually has an office across the hall from you." Jack braced himself for another smack but none came. He supposed that he hadn't come close to breaking the rules with that one. "So feel free to drop by any time, all the time, if you need any help… any help whatsoever." And there it was. Jack rubbed his forehead grumpily.

"Nice to meet you… again, Dr Jackson." Angel told him, her demeanour suggesting nothing that would indicate that she thought it was nice at all. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work. Please excuse me."

"Of course." Daniel replied.

Angel walked briskly out of the gate room but when Jack quickly made his excuses and followed her out he discovered that once beyond the gate room she had started running. He sprinted after her. She was faster than he thought she'd be. He caught up with her just in time to jump into the elevator with her as it closed.

She was breathing heavily and before he could say or do anything she was on the floor at his feet, crying like her heart was going to break. Or like it was going to break all over again. He gathered her up in his arms and just held her. Sitting on the floor in the elevator rocking her gently.


	8. Daniel, Jack

AN: Thanks, Amanda! You definitely don't need to read my previous story to understand this one. As it progresses you'll find out more about Angel, her past and her present. The previous story is from her past and takes place at NCIS before she even met Daniel – let alone lost him – so she was a very different person back then. Or perhaps I should listen to what Teal'c has to say about whether she's changed or not… in the following chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

As they exited the gate room shortly after, Daniel turned to Sam and Teal'c. "So… are Jonas and Angel a couple or something?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

Sam swallowed. "Sorry, I have to go. Teal'c will fill you in." With that she turned and walked away. Daniel noticed that Teal'c actually threw her an uncharacteristically filthy look as she went.

"No, Daniel Jackson. They are close friends but are not in a relationship. She will find it difficult without him here for a time I would imagine. He has always been a great support to her."

"Hmm." Daniel replied thoughtfully. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Why do you ask, Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't know. Something about her bugs me."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Not in a bad way. There's something about her... Like her hair is wrong or something. Was it different before?"

"Indeed."

Daniel laughed then. "Of course. I know it's stupid. I mean I've been gone over a year. People can change a lot in that amount of time, can't they?"

"They can. And other times they may just appear to have changed but deep down they are exactly the same as you left them. If you give them time."

Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion at that and then Teal'c also made excuses to leave. Daniel started wondering if he'd forgotten to shower or something. He wandered back to his office on his own. Since his return he'd had barely a moment to breathe. He was looking forward to reacquainting himself properly with his books and artefacts.

He reached the door and noticed that Jonas' nameplate had already been removed. Military efficiency, Daniel shrugged. What was strange though was that there were two sets of holes beneath his own nameplate. Curious.

Glancing across the hallway he saw that indeed there was another office across the way from his. On the door was the name 'Evangeline Daniels'. Ah. Evangeline. Pretty name. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He sneaked a peek inside since it was unlocked. It was nice. Nicer than his office but then he'd never even attempted to decorate beyond displaying a few artefacts here and there on the walls. The walls of her office were painted purple. That meant something to him. He had no clue what. He just knew it was important. Purple.

All he could remember was a shriek of delight. Sudden warm arms around him and a huge grin on his own face. All because of purple walls. He shook his head. Strange.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack got Angel back to her quarters and stayed with her. They lay on her bed and he held her while she cried. It wasn't a violent kind of crying – more like a constant leaking of the eyes and soft sounds and shaking shoulders. Jack personally hadn't seen her cry quite like this since her friend Kate had been killed. Shot by a sniper while on duty as an NCIS Special Agent. Angel had worked admin support for that NCIS team before she'd come to Stargate Command. She'd been inconsolable when she'd heard the news. Daniel had been the one who'd gotten her through that.

Daniel had taken charge of all the details. Booked the flights and went with her to the funeral. Angel said later that it had been such a relief to just fall apart and let someone else take control. Jack knew that the experience had brought the two of them even closer – although it had still taken a stupidly long period of time even after that for them to actually hook up.

Even earlier still they'd bonded in a similar way. Angel hadn't been at the SGC long – just long enough that she'd been assigned to SG-1 by then – and it was the anniversary of Sha're's death. Jack had arranged for a team night and told Daniel that it was to welcome Angel to the team. Not that Daniel didn't see through that excuse but still.

Daniel had been wearing a sort of beaded necklace – Angel had commented on it and he'd told her about how it had been made for him by Sha're to celebrate their wedding. Apparently it was an Abydonian custom - the wife-to-be sort of put her mojo into each handcrafted bead – each bead represented a reason that she loved her future husband. It was only to be worn on special occasions – like the wedding itself and anniversaries.

So it really sucked beyond belief that the thread had chosen to break that night. The rest of SG-1 didn't know the significance of the necklace but as Daniel froze in horror, Angel leapt straight into action, grabbing the ends of the thread and barking orders at everyone else. Jack had gotten an envelope to put the pieces in. Sam and Teal'c were checking the floor around where Daniel had sunk to his knees. Angel was carefully finding any beads that had gotten caught up in Daniel's shirt.

It had been a really intense moment. Even he got that this was not about a broken necklace. It was about finality. Daniel had escaped outside and usually Sam, Teal'c and himself would have given him space. Privacy somehow. Angel seemed to know better and went after him. She promised she'd rethread the necklace for Daniel and that while she did so he could imbue the beads with his own memories of his love for Sha're. It had obviously meant a lot to Daniel that she understood. That she took it seriously.

She'd told Daniel that the thread wasn't the important part. The beads were. If Sha're had lived she would have had to rethread it again eventually anyway. The beads still contained her energy. Jack didn't get any of that but it seemed to ease Daniel's distress because quite a while later they both returned and although Daniel's eyes were red he was okay again. Well maybe not okay but better than before.

It still boggled Jack's mind how long it had taken for the two of them to get their act together. From day one it had been pretty damn obvious to everyone else that they had some big honking chemistry going on. He wasn't a romantic at all but even he could smell the 'meant-to-be' in the air.

She hadn't cried quite like this when Daniel had died. Well, maybe she had but it wasn't as if Jack had asked Jonas to catalogue such things. In the beginning she had been horrifically angry – bent on destroying the universe type of angry. Fun times. Then she'd sort of switched off. Like she was in shock. Switched to autopilot.

However, even worse than the scary angry period had been the strangest part of her grief. One morning she woke up and she was happy. No-one quite knew what was going on. It was like she was in a waking dream. She started talking about how Daniel was in Egypt on a dig. That he hadn't taken her with him because she'd find it boring. That he'd said he'd take her somewhere else more exciting afterwards. Jack felt sick remembering those few days.

There had been much discussion whether they should remind her of the truth. Doctors and grief counsellors and psychiatrists had been consulted but in the end, it had fallen to him to tell her. It was one of the worst moments of his life.

She stirred now in his arms, a little calmer.

"Want me to get you some tissues? Water?"

She nodded and got up when he did. He got a box of tissues and a glass. He was about to put some water in it when he remembered the bottle she always kept on hand for whenever he needed to talk. He opened the cupboard.

"Feel like a little of this?" He waved the Jack Daniels at her. God, they had used to laugh about that name. It was like that'd be Jack's name if he married her.

She nodded again as she sat on the couch, trying to stem the flow of tears with tissues. Jack sat beside her, handing her the glass and she leaned into him. He put his arms around her again.


	9. Daniel

Sorry… forgot to post more… reviews help to remind me to keep adding chapters haha…

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Daniel was getting extremely frustrated. He'd only seen Angel Daniels once in that time and that hadn't gone so well. At first all seemed fine. He'd been amazed at the work she and Jonas had put into cataloguing and cross-referencing his notes. She'd put together the beginnings of an ancient-to-english dictionary filled again with cross-references. It was almost an index of the occurrence of each word in various texts and tablets and artefacts. It was incredible. She even seemed pleased that now that he was back he could proofread and edit it. 

So everything had been fine – not that she'd been particularly friendly though and she refused to call him anything but 'Dr Jackson' even when he insisted she call him Daniel. Then he'd made the mistake of leaning too close to her. The scent of her hair was drawing him in. It was familiar.

"What the hell are you doing?" She'd snapped.

"Uh, I was… um… smelling your hair." He'd replied, embarrassed. "It reminds me of…"

He'd stupidly leaned in again and she'd told him to get out before she reported him for sexual harassment. He was completely shocked but she was incensed and unreasonable.

So he'd left and he hadn't managed to catch her at her office since. He'd tried to talk to Jack about it but all Jack would say is "Women, huh?" Which was not helpful at all. In fact, no-one on base was being the slightest bit helpful. Any questions he asked about her were met with awkward silences. Any answers he received were cryptic at best. It was getting ridiculous. People actually seemed to run away from him the second he even thought about mentioning her name.

One of the main things that pissed him off was the 'Dr Jackson' thing. He knew for a fact that she called Jack, Jonas, Sam and Janet by their first names. General Hammond was still General Hammond but that was normal. Walter was even Wazza from what he'd overheard. So why was he still Dr Jackson? It made no sense. Especially since they'd obviously worked together for a while.

One of the things he still found strange about his office was that everything was where he thought it should be. That was very unusual for him. To have everything organised properly. According to Jonas, the reorganising of his bookshelves had been an ongoing project that Angel worked on whenever SG-1 was off-world or busy with other things and that all of it had been following Daniel's own instructions.

Most people Daniel worked with referred to him as Daniel. He preferred it that way. Only those he had little to no association with or the more formal General Hammond still called him Dr Jackson. It was just bizarre. Added to this was the fact that she seemed to recoil whenever he even came close to touching her. He felt like a leper. Again, she didn't seem at all sensitive about personal space with other people. He'd seen Jack hug her heaps of times. People touched her on the shoulder, she put her hand on other people's arms but god forbid Daniel should almost accidentally brush against her reaching for a book.

He slumped miserably in his chair. He supposed he shouldn't let it get to him. It was her problem after all. It's not like they couldn't still work together if he kept his hands to himself. He snorted. Why did this bother him so much? And her hair. Sure it smelled good but it was just not quite right. There wasn't anything wrong with it – it was quite lovely – but it wasn't right either. Why should he care if she'd changed her hairstyle since they'd known each other before?

She was so serious too! It seemed that getting her to smile was even more impossible than getting her to call him Daniel. What was up with that? And again, why did it bother him? He'd worked with many different people and on occasion some extremely serious people with no sense of humour. Why did it feel so wrong to him that she wouldn't smile?

He yanked open his desk drawer, grabbing for the container of food for Jonas' fish without looking. His fingers closed around something else accidentally. He looked down. It appeared to be a DVD. He recognised people from the SGC on the cover. It was some sort of theatre production. There was Walter! Daniel thought he also recognised the young lieutenant who was under Reynolds command in SG-3.

"Holy shit." Daniel nearly dropped the case. Centre stage was Evangeline Daniels. Her hair was streaked with blonde. It was curly. And she was smiling. A smile that lit up and transformed her entire face. An overwhelming feeling of rightness settled over him as he looked at the picture.

His first time through Daniel skimmed the DVD. Stopping only to shake his head in wonder. It was a compilation of songs – according to the credits, Angel had directed the show – and most of them were humorous to keep the interest of the military mindset. It was good. Walter could sing! Not as well as that lieutenant from SG-3 though – now he was really talented. And oh god, there was Daniel himself. On stage. Singing. No way. It was a fun little duet with Angel. Not requiring much in the way of talent from him thank goodness.

As he was skimming through, he caught sight of a small post-it inside the cover. It was in Jonas' handwriting. It said: "Note to Self: Number 9 is the one to watch." Daniel wrinkled his forehead. Why would Jonas write such a weird note?

Skipping to track nine, Daniel leant back in his chair. He sat straight back up again when Angel appeared. She was dressed in extremely sexy clothing. Classy but sexy. Practically a showgirl costume. She sang a rather raunchy number. Draping herself over a thoroughly embarrassed but pleased General Hammond briefly before moving onto an equally pleased Jack. Last but not least, she curled up on Daniel's lap, flirtatiously walking her fingers up his chest and tapping him on the nose. Daniel watched as his onscreen self blushed and laughed and loved every minute of it.

The crowd went nuts at the end, wolf whistles galore and Angel was laughing. God, she was so beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful enough now but wow, when she smiled or laughed, Daniel felt like he was having heart palpitations. He watched the DVD through from start to finish about three times. He couldn't take his eyes off her expressive face. She was so alive.

By the end, however, he was angry. Obviously she hadn't had a problem touching him then. Especially during track nine! She was all over him in that! Plus in their silly little duet she'd actually called him Daniel. As though it were the most natural thing in the world, as natural as the hug they shared during their applause.

Daniel grabbed the DVD out of his laptop, shoved it back in the case and stormed across the hallway. Her office was empty. He set off to find some answers.

However, every single person he spoke to either suddenly had urgent business elsewhere or said he should speak to Angel about it if he was so interested in the show. It was driving him insane. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

He finally found Jack attempting once more to play table tennis against Teal'c and as always was failing miserably.

"Daniel! How about you and me against T?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this." Daniel held up the DVD case.

Jack visibly swallowed but recovered quickly. "What about it? Man, that was a great night! Wasn't it, T?"

"Indeed."

"And thank god she didn't ask me to be in it because I so can't sing! Am I right, T?"

"You are correct, O'Neill."

"You didn't have to be quite so quick to agree there, buddy."

"Jack!" Daniel frowned.

"What?"

Daniel shook the case at him.

"Oh. The DVD." Jack coughed. "Just out of interest where did you get that?"

"I found it in the drawer with the fish food."

Jack stared at him. "Really?"

"Jonas Quinn must have left his copy behind by mistake." Teal'c suggested.

"Yes. Silly, silly, Jonas." Jack was grinning.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel?"

"Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daniel."

"What exactly is it that you wish to know, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I want to know why she is so different now to the way she is in this DVD!"

Teal'c bowed his head. "I regret that it is not our place to discuss this, Daniel Jackson. You must speak with her yourself."

"That's what everyone has been telling me!"

"Then perhaps you should listen to them." Teal'c replied mildly.

"But she's been avoiding me ever since I smelled her hair! I can't find her anywhere. I've been all over the base trying to find out about this damn DVD."

"I believe when we last saw her not long ago, she was heading back to her office. Was that not the case, O'Neill?"

"I believe it was, Teal'c."

"Fine." Daniel grumbled. "I'll go back there and check." He stomped off.

Jack let out a huge sigh. "God, I hope he doesn't screw this up."

"As do I, O'Neill." Teal'c agreed. "As do I."

Daniel was getting progressively angrier as he stalked along the corridors. People were jumping out of his way. She had better be in her damn office. He was sick of getting the run around. Didn't people understand how hard this amnesia business was? He had just about beaten the damn thing too. Everything seemed to be coming back – especially with the right prompting from the right people. And yet, now his mind was plaguing him with this obsession over Angel and nobody would help him remember anything about her.

He argued with himself all the time over whether this obsession was just fuelled by the fact that he was so attracted to her. Maybe it was just because she was a mystery to be solved. If he got to spend enough time with her so he had a chance to remember everything about her then perhaps he wouldn't be quite so infatuated.

He kept dwelling on the image of her hurrying into the gate room to throw her arms around Jonas. Had she ever done that for him? He had a vague recollection of returning from a tough mission and she was there, pale faced and unsure. He'd beckoned her with a wave of his hand and then she was in his arms where she belonged. Was this a memory or just wishful thinking?

Upon reaching his destination, Daniel hesitated between the two doors. Her door was shut but that didn't mean she wasn't in there. Glancing down at the DVD in his hand, it occurred to him that perhaps Jonas had left it there on purpose – given the reaction of Jack and Teal'c as well as the strange post-it note. He hurried into his office and reefed through the drawer where the fish food was kept. His eyes opened wide as he discovered a photograph, buried beneath bits and pieces but almost suspiciously with a corner sticking out.

The photo had obviously been taken at Jack's house. Daniel recognised the couch that the people were sitting on and the background, which was Jack's lounge room. Jack was sitting in the middle of the group. Teal'c was on his left, surprisingly with Sam on his lap. On Jack's left was himself. On his lap was the woman from the DVD. A laughing, smiling, happy Angel Daniels. All of them were grinning ear to ear. Even Teal'c! They were all leaning in together looking like they were having the Best Time Ever getting this silly photo taken.

Daniel ran one gentle finger over Angel's curls in the photo. God, there was something so right about her with curls. She was so pretty with her face lit up like that. Looking at her so happy – them all so happy – made him feel suddenly warm inside. He stood, thoughtless, as he walked towards her door. To her. Then the disparity of this photo with the present jarred at him again, his anger and frustration returned in full force. He flung open her door without knocking.

Angel was standing when he came in. Near the door. Ready to run practically – as though she knew he was coming.

"Is there something you need, Dr Jackson?" She asked. "Because I was actually just on my way out."

Since she seemed so determined to avoid any contact with his body, he used it to practically herd her away from the door, further back into the office. "Sit down!" He demanded.

She couldn't get away without brushing by him – and that would involve physical contact. He had her trapped. She sat down on her chair looking almost frightened.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me." He told her, his voice quietly heated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr Jackson."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She shook her head. "I've just been very busy, Dr Jackson."

He stood over her. "Bullshit."

"I beg your pardon."

"You can't stand to be anywhere near me and I want to know why!"

"This is ridiculous, Dr Jackson… I don't know what you're talking…"

He interrupted her. "Don't even start with that again! And stop calling me Dr Jackson, damn it!"

"But that's your name." Her eyes narrowed. She stood, still careful not to actually touch him. "Now, obviously you feel like I haven't been available enough to work on your projects. I'm sorry you feel that way and I will endeavour to clear some time on my schedule to remedy that. Now, if that's all… I really need to be on my way…"

Daniel refused to move and she still couldn't easily get past him. "That is not all. Believe me, that is most definitely not all."

She inhaled tightly. "Look. Can't we just accept that I'm wigged out that you're back from the dead and leave it at that?"

"No." Daniel told her.

"Why not!"

"Because that's not what this is about at all."

"Is that a fact?"

"This is a fact." He held up the DVD and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered.

He ignored her question. "What I want to know is why the woman in this concert is smiling and the woman here in front of me is not."

"It's called acting, Dr Jackson." She replied haughtily.

"And were you acting here too?" He held up the photo.

"Oh my god." Angel tried to get around him but he blocked her path no matter which way she moved.

"Look at you. I wasn't so repulsive back then, was I?" Daniel needled. "Looks more like you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"How dare you…"

"Something happened between this…" He waved the DVD and photo in her face. "And this." He waved his other hand towards her. "And I want to know what that something was."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, obviously I disagree. Just tell me!"

Angel swayed then. "Please, just let me go." Her voice was so quiet.

He almost relented. Almost. "Not until you tell me!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously then and she seemed to snap. "You died! Alright? Happy now? You went to heaven and I've been in hell ever since! You fucking bastard!"

Daniel didn't even have a chance to defend himself as suddenly she was hitting him. Cursing him. He fell backwards. He grabbed at her hands, his glasses slightly askew. She was on top of him and when he finally caught her wrists he was so thrown by the sudden dark hunger in her eyes that he let go in surprise. Which left her hands free to tear at his shirt.

His brain still hadn't caught up with what was happening as she lunged forward and captured his lips. Feasting on them like she was starving. She attacked his neck, his face, his lips. All the while her hands clutched at his arms and shoulders, ripping the material in places. Daniel was vaguely aware that his hands were finding some very nice places on her body as well. Soft and warm places. Curves. He felt overwhelmed.

Even more shocking than her first attack, was when she suddenly ripped herself away from him. Still on the floor she scrambled back into a corner, seemingly fighting for breath. Her hands were at her mouth, eyes horrified and staring as tears streaked down her face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Daniel didn't know what to do. He just sat sprawled on the floor where she'd left him, feeling bereft of the warmth of her body. "Angel…" He began but was interrupted by a swirl of papers drifting around him. The desk started rattling ominously. Books fell off shelves, one narrowly missing his head. "What the…?"

He turned back to Angel and started moving towards her across the floor. He had no clue what was going on but he had to keep her safe.

"Don't!" She was hysterical. "Stay where you are!"

The insanity around them increased. "Angel!"

And then she was screaming. Jack's name. Over and over.


	10. Jack, Daniel

Here's another nice long section for you… I keep forgetting to update this even though I have heaps written. How dumb am I? Hehe. Please let me know what you think about everything.

* * *

Jack nearly fell over the ping-pong table when Angel's distress slammed into his head. Teal'c was by his side instantly to steady him. 

"What is it, O'Neill?"

"It's Angel." He heaved. "Get Doc Frasier. Now."

"Is Angel Jackson in her office?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled, already half way through the door, cursing Jonas Quinn for not being here.

Jack had no idea how long it had taken him to get there but he'd sprinted all the way. Too concerned to be out of breath, he leapt into the chaos. Registering the scene briefly – a bewildered Daniel sprawled on the floor, looking rumpled with the neck of his shirt torn and a dishevelled Angel squashed into the corner of the room as if she were trying to shove herself through the wall to get even further away. Jack tried to ignore the mini earthquake and tornado going on around them. If he acknowledged what they signified he could lose his nerve. She needed him and Jonas wasn't here. Bastard.

"Jack?" Daniel called to him through the small maelstrom. "What the hell is going on? We've got to get Angel out of here."

"It's all under control, Daniel." God, he wished he could believe that. "Just stay where you are."

"Angelface…" Jack called to her gently as he sunk to the floor and approached carefully. "I'm here."

"Jack…" She gasped, looking completely shattered. "I can't… god… Jack…"

"I'm here. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He tentatively reached for her hand, placing himself by her side. She clutched at him in terror. As if he alone could prevent her from being consumed by the much more terrible storm that was raging inside her. "I've got you. Deep breaths, baby. Hold onto me. We'll get through this."

"Janet?" She asked, her voice almost swallowed by how erratic her breathing was.

"On her way, sweetie. She'll be here soon."

Carter made it there before the Doc and she first checked that Daniel was okay. Then keeping low to the ground she made her way across to Jack and Angel, placing soothing hands on Angel's back. This was tentatively at first because it was often hard to tell what was going to help Angel and what was going to make it worse. In this case, having Carter there seemed to be helping. Carter shared an anxious glance with him and he briefly squeezed one of her hands.

Janet arrived not long afterwards with Teal'c. Barely bothering to duck to avoid any of the items flying through the air, she moved directly to her patient. Jack and Carter had to hold Angel as Janet attempted to administer a sedative because Angel suddenly panicked even more, wailing in a heartbreaking way. Finally the medication was delivered and as she slowly succumbed to it, the storm inside her office wound down. The calm afterwards seemed almost stark and strange in comparison.

Jack kept stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words to her but as Angel's eyes grew heavier and she sunk more deeply into his arms, her gaze rested completely on Daniel.

Barely audible – seconds before she passed out – she spoke. "Daniel… please… forgive me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel sat by Angel's bed in the infirmary. There had been some discussion about whether he should be there. He didn't really understand it – except that obviously he'd been responsible for what had happened. However, he couldn't bear to be away from her. He felt like she needed him. Which of course could be the most ridiculous thing ever since perhaps the last thing she wanted to see when she woke up was him.

He had stubbornly insisted he stay anyway. Janet had told them that Angel wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours at least. Maybe he'd leave before that. Or maybe he'd wait to see how she reacted and if him being there caused her distress then he'd give her some space. For now, however, he didn't want to be anywhere but here. Holding her hand. Which was a luxury given that had she been conscious she wouldn't have let him do so for even a second.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c were all hovering in the room. Hammond, Walter, members of SG-13 and SG-3 – including that talented young lieutenant – and various other personnel had stopped by as if they just had to make sure she was okay. No-one had said much to Daniel and he hadn't really asked any questions since he was so focussed on her.

"You okay?" Jack asked him once it was just SG-1 in the room again and Daniel was surprised at the gentle tone. He'd expected that it was only a matter of time until Jack yelled at him for upsetting Angel that much. "Get any nasty paper cuts?"

"I'm fine. Was that Angel? I mean was it some sort of psychic manifestation of her distress?"

Jack exchanged glances with Sam and Teal'c. "Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"Does she have any other abilities like this? And can she control them?"

"Yes and most of the time, yes. Her main thing is empathy, which personally I think would suck. Apart from that there's a bunch of other stuff… bit of the old telekinesis which is way cool, telepathy which mostly she refuses to use – though if you think too loudly she'll pick stuff up… uh… astral travelling…teleporting…"

"Teleporting!" Daniel blinked in surprise.

"Well, that's only really to Atlantis and as far as we can tell that was like a total fluke but she can still do it on occasion."

"Amazing!"

Jack looked guilty for a moment and then blurted out. "Oh, and you know, the old Goa'uld killing thing but we've all been there, done that."

"She killed a Goa'uld? Which one? How?"

"Osiris." Jack held up his hands. "That's all I'm telling you for now. Like Teal'c said before – it's kinda not really our place to tell you some things. Some things you will have to hope to either remember on your own or wait for her to tell you."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "What if I ask you the right questions?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, what happened… you know, before the storm?"

"I confronted her about the DVD… and this…" He pulled the photo out of his pocket.

Sam sighed wistfully as she gazed at the picture. "A copy of this used to be on her desk. Where did you get it?"

"I think Jonas deliberately put that and the DVD where he thought I'd find them."

"Should have known Jonas wouldn't leave without doing something." She smiled. "So, you showed her the DVD and the photo…"

"I asked her what had happened to make her change so much. I guess I pushed pretty hard but I was really angry and frustrated. I couldn't stop thinking about her and no-one would tell me anything. I was going crazy." Daniel stopped suddenly, feeling sick. "God! You said she's an empath! That means when I went after her like that… why didn't someone tell me! I would never have… It's all my fault."

"Daniel, she does have some defences in place." Jack told him awkwardly.

"Some. Big comfort there considering how she reacted."

"How did she react?" Sam asked.

"She got really angry. Told me that she'd changed because I'd died. That she was living in hell. Called me a bastard amongst other things and then she started hitting me."

"Wow." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Then she, uh…" Daniel coughed, blushing. "…kissed me."

"Wow!"

"Quite passionately."

"Hence the rips in your shirt." Jack waved a hand as if it were all quite obvious.

"It was all very… nice… until she suddenly stopped as if she'd just done the most horrific thing ever and she became hysterical and you know the rest…"

"We do."

"At the end there she asked me to forgive her… what was that about?"

"I really don't know, Daniel." Jack told him, shaking his head. "Personally I can't think of any reason she'd say that but who knows how a woman's mind works? Carter?"

"Don't ask me, sir. I'm as clueless as you." She shrugged. "And that's pretty clueless indeed."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sir." She grinned.

Daniel turned back to Angel. He was still holding her hand. He examined it. It was a nice hand. He felt like he might have held it before because it was sort of familiar. He concentrated on this feeling.

Then he remembered – perhaps – holding her hand at a graveside. He was wearing a suit and she was like she was now in a way, sad and serious, but her hair was still curly. There was a man maybe about Jack's age – definitely military – with a penetrating gaze that seemed to be evaluating him. A cute girl with dark makeup and dark hair pulled up into two little buns. Black lace dress and parasol. Some clean cut Italian guy in a nice suit. A round faced younger guy.

The image faded and was replaced with another. A hotel room. Everything was swimming out of focus and he suddenly felt an inexplicable feeling of panic and excruciating helplessness. He couldn't work out how to get his shoes off. He was crying. The hands were comforting him, helping him with his shoes. The hands, the eyes and the voice. They made him feel safe when everything around him made no sense.

Again, the memory – if it was a memory at all – faded. He shook his head. "I was drugged."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I remember being in a hotel room. She took care of me. Someone had put something in my drink." He looked at them, searching for confirmation.

They exchanged looks and then Teal'c responded. "It was at a conference, Daniel Jackson. In New York. A woman from archaeology circles who was fixated on you."

"And Angel was there."

Again, they exchanged looks and Teal'c answered. "Yes."

"Wearing something purple. A dress. And we went to see some shows."

"Yes."

"Because she loves musical theatre. Some of the songs from the DVD were from those shows. I bought the tickets as a surprise before we left…" Daniel closed his eyes, following the images in his mind. He thought she might have shrieked in excitement and flung her arms around him while the rest of SG-1 and Hammond laughed. That had been in the briefing room. He remembered feeling such pleasure to have been able to surprise her with something that made her so happy.

"Do you remember why she went with you to New York?" Sam asked carefully.

"I think it was because she didn't want me to be alone with all those people who thought I was a failure. I mean… that's why she agreed to come along. I think I asked her because I thought she'd like to see New York. She said it was us against them."

Daniel could see her again now. They were talking with a pompous old archaeology professor that Daniel had never liked. He was being extremely obvious in pointing out that Daniel hadn't published any papers in years. It had been one vicious jibe too many in a long day and Angel had been furious.

"Daniel, can we go now? This guy is really boring me." She'd deliberately whined.

"Well, I never…" The professor had huffed, thoroughly offended.

"Well, I never…?" Angel had mocked. "What are you? A caricature?"

Daniel had barely been able to contain his laughter until they got back to the adjoining rooms they were staying in. Angel then continued to keep him entertained with completely ridiculous impressions of Professor Snooty Pants – her new nickname for the professor.

"Oh, Dr Jackson… how pathetic that you haven't written any papers like a good little boy." Then she answered herself as Daniel. "What? What did you say, Professor Snooty Pants? Oh, I'm SO sorry I haven't had time to write any stupid papers. I've been off saving the stupid world. What? You don't know who really built the pyramids? Oh, dear… how terribly embarrassing."

Daniel managed to ask through his laughter. "Why do I also have a bad British accent?"

"Shut up and work with me, Dan. I'm venting." She'd stuck out her tongue. "What was that, Professor? You want me to what? There's an alien attacking? In a big ship? Well, what do you want me to do about it? I have to finish writing this paper you wanted! I'm way too busy to save your stupid ass. Oh, no… you made it perfectly clear that the paper thing was much more important that all that world-saving business. You can't have it both ways. Oh, whoops… by the way, you should have ducked when that staff blast came your way. Oh well."

As funny as she'd been, Daniel had realised just how angry she was at the same time. He had felt genuinely touched by how defensive of him she was.

He smiled as the memory receded and once again turned his attention to the hand he was holding. He noticed she was wearing a bracelet. It was silver swirls entwined around purple stones. There was that colour again. He hadn't noticed it before but perhaps it had been hidden under her sleeve.

"This is nice." He said to his friends. "Where did she get this?"

They didn't respond. He focussed on it again. It seemed the more time he spent with her – something that he hadn't had a chance to do before, the quicker these memories started resurfacing. Plus, the fact that she was unconscious and not actively trying to distract him or run away had its advantages.

The bracelet. It was alien made. He'd been going off-world on a mission and as he left, Angel had joked that he should bring her back something good. He'd decided that it would amuse her if he did bring her back a gift. As soon as he'd seen the bracelet in that little marketplace he knew it was perfect for her – and as soon as he'd traded for it, he'd started worrying that she'd think it was too much. That it would make her feel uncomfortable.

They'd gotten themselves trapped on that mission. Took them ten days to find a way out. And all that time, Daniel had that bracelet with him. He'd even accidentally bled on it at one point. He kept on getting it out and looking at it. Wanting nothing more than to make his way home so he could give it to her. It had no longer mattered what she thought of it, only that she should have it.

When they'd finally made it back, she'd had rushed into the gate room. Daniel thought she might have told him later that she'd asked General Hammond for 'Permission to make a complete idiot of myself, sir' and that he'd responded with 'Granted.' Having reached the gate room, however, she'd hesitated. Unsure. He'd beckoned her forward with a wave of his hand and that was all the encouragement she had needed.

Daniel blinked back to present day. And there it was. The previous image in his mind of her rushing to hug him just as he'd seen her do for Jonas was an actual memory. After post-mission check-ups and having his sprained ankle strapped, he'd returned to their office with her. Wait… their office? He furrowed his brow but the memory continued playing out. They'd gone back to the office and she'd needed to just hold onto him for a while because she'd been so afraid. He couldn't stand for long because of his ankle so he'd ended up sitting and pulling her onto his lap so she could hold him for as long as she wanted.

She cried and laughed at the same time when he'd given her the bracelet – sans blood thanks to the efforts of one of the nurses – and he remembered his cheeks feeling hot and not knowing quite how to feel that she was so pleased by the gift. She then spent some extra time hugging him so it was definitely worth it.

And why was he suddenly thinking about his office being their office? Then he remembered the two sets of holes under his name plate. Had her name been on his door? He couldn't be sure but it made sense. Was that all it had been though? A close working relationship with hugs and laughs? Was there more? Why had she kissed him with such intensity today?

Then he was standing on a balcony outside a ballroom. He was wearing a tux. She was in that gorgeous purple dress. She looked incredible. It was before the whole crazy business with the Rohypnol in his drink had happened. They'd been dancing. He was happy. Content. The night was clear and a soft breeze ruffled her curls. He'd said something to her. Something like how she made the world worth saving.

"I'm sorry but I really need you to not be here at the moment." Her voice broke through his recollections as she pulled her hand away from his. Her eyes were open but fixed on the ceiling deliberately not looking at him.

"Okay." He felt a sort of sorrow wash over him and he got up to leave. "I understand."

He'd reached the door when she spoke up again. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Later… when I'm feeling more together… maybe… I think… we can talk. Okay?"

"I'd really like that." He smiled softly.

"Only maybe… but I was avoiding you before and I won't do that any more. Now please go."

He nodded and walked out of the room feeling something not unlike hope.


	11. Hammond, Jack, Daniel

General Hammond sat at his desk feeling extremely weary. He rested his head on his hands, allowing the feeling to consume him for a moment, knowing that shortly he'd pull himself together again and keep going. It had been a really tough year. Not that his job wasn't always tense – came with the territory. It was just the added worry about Angel that had been weighing heavily on him. It had been tough on everybody but after a while they learned to live with the stress. To barely notice it any more. It was just a part of life.

"Sir?" Walter tactfully pretended not to notice any lack of composure on the General's behalf. "Siler and I have finished cleaning up Angel's office – it's as good as new apart from some papers she'll probably have to resort herself. Also, Major Carter called to let you know that Angel has regained consciousness and that everything seems okay so far."

"Thank you, Walter." Hammond nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Yes, sir." Walter turned to go but then considered the General. "I was just about to get myself a coffee. Would you like me to get you one as well, sir?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

The whispers around the base were all about how Daniel was asking questions about Angel. He'd regained his memory about so many other things. Pretty much everything as far as most people could tell. So far, the situation was too tense for anyone to dare start up any kind of betting. Hammond was beginning to feel optimistic that he'd remember about Angel eventually too.

The trouble was how she and Daniel would deal with this knowledge. Where did they go from there? Angel wasn't exactly in an emotionally stable place and Hammond wasn't sure that everything would be fine even if Daniel had returned with a fully intact memory. In some ways, that might have been even worse. Time heals all, however, he reminded himself – and their love was so strong. Perhaps Daniel could save her yet.

Hammond smiled, remembering how he had won a bit of money in that original betting pool revolving around Daniel and Angel. He had bet that Angel would hold out and wait for Daniel to be the one to admit feelings first. She was the type who would have suffered in the silence of unrequited love forever if necessary. As often was the case with the woman realising what was going on well before the man, Angel had obviously been in love with Daniel for a very long time before Daniel had woken up to his own feelings.

For all of his intelligence, the boy never had been bright in that way, Hammond shook his head. The reaction from most people when those two had finally gotten their act together was 'Thank god, it's about time' and 'You lucky, lucky bastard'.

As much as he hid behind his military bearing, Hammond worried about his people. His family. His 'kids'. At the end of the day when all the fighting and travelling and peril was done with, he just wanted them to be happy. They deserved it after everything they had been through and everything they continued to go through. Hammond liked to think that perhaps the universe owed them that. Unfortunately, the universe tended towards being an extremely unfair place.

Walter returned and placed a cup in front of him without a word. Hammond nodded thanks to him and picked it up. Sipping it thoughtfully he decided to focus on the positive. To keep sight of that light at the end of the tunnel. They were going to make it. They had to. And if anyone could fight their way through the darkness surrounding Angel it was Dr Daniel Jackson. One of the stubbornest men General Hammond had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat beside Angel's bed as Doc Frasier checked her blood pressure, temperature, heart rate and pulse for like the hundredth time. Jack couldn't blame her. It was only with extreme willpower that he wasn't also fussing over her like a mother hen. At least Teal'c and Carter had been strong enough to go find some other stuff to do so that Angel wouldn't get annoyed that they were still hovering around full of concern.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked her patient.

"Fine."

"Angel." Janet admonished.

"Sorry. Still a little shaky but it's over."

"Good. If I let you go back to your quarters in a while, will you promise to rest?"

"Maybe. Probably. Yes. I probably won't leave my quarters for a couple of days. Safer, that way."

"You said you wouldn't avoid him." Janet reminded her gently.

"I won't be avoiding him. I'll be resting. Seriously. Jack, if you could tell him that I would appreciate it."

"What else can I tell him?" Jack asked.

"What does he know?" She sighed. "Apart from what I admitted."

"He was remembering some things while he was here. About the Rohypnol thing in New York for one. Other stuff too, like how you went to some shows there and how you were all protective of him. That you were wearing a purple dress. I think he remembered some other stuff - he didn't really give us a running commentary though. About your bracelet maybe. He asked about it."

"Do you think he knows we were together?"

"Can't say for sure. Took him long enough to work it out the first time so…" Jack shrugged. "But there was that small hint you gave him… you know, when you kissed him."

Angel sighed. "Why, oh why can't you just keep me sedated 24/7, Janet? It would be so much easier."

Janet shook her head in a way that was both amused and disapproving at the same time.

"Oh, and he also asked about your abilities so I told him some stuff about that too. Just the basics."

"That's fine."

"So… what else can I tell him?" Jack asked again.

"I guess you should let him know what I'm like now. The whole 'what to expect from and how to deal with the crazy woman' speech." A tear leaked from her eye. "Tell him that he's won."

"What?" Jack was baffled.

"I give up." She turned her head away from Jack but he saw the tears increasing before she did so. "I'll tell him anything he wants to know. As long as he takes it slow and backs off when it gets too hard and I can't cope. God, Jack, please tell him I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making this so hard for him. He had every right to be angry. I thought I was doing the right thing – and maybe I was at the beginning. But after he started remembering everything else it started to be about what was easier for me and I wasn't thinking about what he needed at all. It was selfish and…"

"Stop right there." Jack told her, stroking her hair. "No-one can blame you for being afraid or for finding it difficult to deal with everything that's happened. Now things have sort of come to a head, I think you'll find it easier. You don't have to keep working so hard to avoid him and he won't be pushing so hard. You both can relax a little and take things one day at a time, yeah?"

She didn't answer, just kept crying silently and softly, as though she barely had any energy left. Jack stayed with her until she fell asleep. Then he went to see how Daniel was doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel was in his office trying to do some work. It wasn't getting anywhere at all. He couldn't stop thinking about Angel. He ended up going into her office to see how well the mess had been cleaned up and found that he was able to concentrate just enough to put her papers back in order. Even though it wouldn't take too long to fix, he figured that she'd probably be upset anyway if she found it in this sort of mess. This project was obviously something that she cared a lot about and she'd put a hell of a lot of time into.

In a way it was a good thing that he was a little distracted or else he'd have kept stopping to read everything in detail. This ancient-to-english dictionary/glossary was fascinating. He remembered how shy she'd been showing it to him. Like she was afraid that he'd think it was pointless or had no value. Or worse still that it would be so full of errors that she may as well not have begun. That wasn't the case of course. Even Daniel himself would find this reference to be very useful in the future.

Sitting at her desk, he realised there was a bound set of pages – still obviously a work in progress but more complete than the ancient-to-english project – sitting on a shelf nearby. He pulled it out and opened it. It was the same sort of format but this time it was a goa'uld-to-english text. She obviously would have had an easier time compiling this with help from Teal'c and because at the time of his Ascension his notes on goa'uld were more detailed than those he had on ancient. It also would be useful to him since it cross-referenced other unusual goa'uld words and those from more obscure dialects.

He wondered if he and Angel had ever discussed beginning these projects or if she'd decided to start them after his death. He pulled another folder off the shelf and was amazed to discover that it was a beautifully laid out typed version of some other notes of his. Observations about how different cultures had developed on various planets and so forth. It was like she was beginning some sort of compilation of all his work and ideas and theories. In a format that would be actually legible to everyone else. He had to wonder how on earth either Jonas or Angel had deciphered his notes. His handwriting could get a little crazy when he got really into his work.

He replaced the volumes back on the shelf where he'd found them. Tidied the papers he'd sorted for her into a neat pile on her desk. Something had occurred to him so he headed back over to his office and pulled out his journal for P5S-428. It was a planet where the Stargate was housed in a small completely enclosed cavern – no way to get to the surface – whose walls were covered in the most fascinating of writings. He shook the journal over his desk and sure enough the piece of paper he was looking for fell out.

It was a page torn from a notebook. On it was the most illegible piece of chicken scratchings he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't recognise them as any form of writing or drawing or anything meaningful at all. However, he knew what it was. Only because he remembered what it was.

Jack came into his office then and sat down. "How you doing?" He asked.

"This is a gate address, isn't it?"

Jack glanced at the piece of paper. "Yep. To earth."

"How do I know that when it's complete gibberish?"

"Because you wrote it."

"When I was on P5S-428?"

"If that's the place with all the claustrophobia then yes."

"Why?"

"Your appendix had burst and in between resuscitating you, when you regained consciousness briefly, Angel had to make you write the address down so she could get help." Jack told him with a sigh. "Cos it was just the two of you."

"I took Angel off-world and she didn't know the gate address to get back?" Daniel was shocked.

"Yep. Apparently you forgot the mission prep while you were being a complete bastard – due to a massive fever and whatnot. Threatened to never speak to her again if she ruined your mission. Told her you'd leave her behind if she even thought about blabbing. So she didn't tell anyone you were sick. You got worse and eventually collapsed. Somehow she kept you alive as well as managing to actually get a wormhole established using that crap. Carter reckons even knowing it was a gate address that she wouldn't have been able to work it out. Maybe it was an intuitive thing or the beginnings of Angel's abilities that allowed her to decipher it. Who knows?"

"God."

"She still has a few scars on her knees from where she cut them on rocks whilst giving you CPR." Jack told him. "And the control room technicians still have the tape of her distress call. During which your heart stopped beating and she called you a whole bunch of names that would make a marine blush."

"And she forgave me?"

"Eventually." Jack grinned. "Back in those days, she found it hard to stay mad at anyone for very long. Or at all." His grin faded. "These days… not so much."

"Is she angry with me?"

"That is a question that is way too complicated, my friend. About today though, not really. Most of the time it's more about being angry with herself I've found. Unjustifiably so." Jack sighed. "She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry that she's been avoiding you and that she made everyone promise not to tell you anything about her. She truly thought she was doing what was best for you. Now she realises that as time went on she was actually hurting you – which is what she intended to avoid."

"I think I can understand why now." Daniel nodded. "I'm glad that I'm finally starting to work all this out though. She was becoming a bit of an obsession. Though I'm not sure I'm any less interested in her. I can't stop thinking about her. At least now I can sort of relax about it – I mean, if she really is willing to talk to me now."

"She is. Just give her some space and tread carefully. We've all had to learn how hard and far we can push, when to back off… and when to run like hell. She also wanted you to know that you probably won't see her around for a couple of days because she'll be resting – so you won't think she's avoiding you."

"I can be patient when necessary, Jack."

"And it is necessary, Daniel." Jack sighed. "Believe me."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and Daniel realised just how much this whole thing was affecting his friend. "Jack, I can't even imagine the difficult position you were put in. All of you. And I probably didn't make it any easier."

"S'okay, Daniel. We all just did what we had to. I wish I could just sit here and give you all the answers but I have to be cautious."

"So you don't upset her or make things too hard for her?"

"Yes. Look, things haven't exactly been a walk in the park. There was a period of time where she was extremely destructive, another where she convinced herself you were just on a dig in Egypt and there was a time where she disappeared for a few months. We eventually tracked her down in a little town in Iowa founded by your old pal, Henry Small. We all work damn hard to keep her together. Because we love her. You get what I'm saying?"

"I will be careful. I promise, Jack." Daniel kept thinking about how she'd told Jonas that she loved him and that Jonas had replied 'Me too.' Yet Teal'c had told him that Angel and Jonas weren't a couple. It didn't make sense. Especially since the way she'd kissed him today and the way it had felt. It had felt right.


	12. Daniel again

Would love to know what people think… :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days had passed and Daniel had kept his promises. After Angel had emerged from her quarters and begun work again he didn't pursue her and she wasn't actively avoiding him either. They exchanged nods and brief hellos in passing. She thanked him for fixing her papers – though he wasn't sure how she knew he'd been the one to do so. Must be the psychic thing.

He still wasn't getting much work done at all. His thoughts were filled with her. He ached to be near her, to talk to her. To get all the answers and put the rest of the puzzle together. He kept dreaming about her too. She plagued his dreams with her sunshine curls and her laughter and her shining eyes. Sometimes she was dark haired and serious in his dreams as well. Still beautiful. Still just as enticing. Still every bit as desirable. He wanted her really badly.

Shaking off such thoughts, Daniel decided to go hit the gym for a while to work it off. He was startled on arrival to discover that Angel was there. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching – unsure whether he should be leaving or not.

She was sitting cross-legged on an edge of the sparring mat. Surrounded by papers and with a laptop perched on one knee. Watching Teal'c as he demonstrated a series of complicated combat moves. She listened closely as he explained what he was doing and typed a bunch of stuff into the laptop. She was a really fast typist.

"I think I'm gonna have to try it, T" She spoke and Teal'c helped her to her feet. She was wearing black BDUs with combat boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "I can't work out the wording."

Daniel watched as she followed Teal'c movements carefully. She obviously wasn't a complete newcomer to the Jaffa's fighting style. He was loving watching her move. A couple of times she'd stop and bend down to type some words onto the laptop again.

"Okay, now let me try to use it on you." She told Teal'c and the big man bowed in acceptance.

They sparred at a slow pace. Angel trying out the current moves against Teal'c. Teal'c was explaining things as they went and Angel was asking questions to make sure she was clear about the sequence and how it worked. As the movements grew more intense and closer to doing it for real, Daniel felt a bit nervous. She was so small compared to Teal'c. He was scared she'd get hurt. Not that he didn't trust Teal'c but still.

He needn't have worried, however, as Teal'c was obviously holding back showing her what the move did when the opponent was not aware that she was about to use it. Teal'c ended up flat on his back with Angel standing over him looking a little bit dangerous. Daniel felt a little bit turned on.

"Well done, Angel Jackson." Teal'c smiled as Angel dragged him to his feet.

Daniel made a small noise of surprise. What the hell?

She stiffened then, her face dark. Teal'c was now flat on his back again now and Angel hadn't even touched him. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked Teal'c menacingly. "Don't call me that. You know, especially with him in the bloody room."

"My apologies, Angel Jackson." Teal'c didn't appear to be sorry at all.

"Settle down, Dan." Angel turned to him, sighing heavily – obviously still quite angry. "No need to get all worked up over nothing."

"Am I allowed to ask why he called you that?"

"It was just a joke. A stupid joke." She snapped. "We were all out one night and some dickhead tried to take things a little too far with me, you came over all 'get your hands off my wife' and decked him. Teal'c thought your slip of the tongue was hilarious and that's that."

"So we're not married."

"No, Daniel." The raw look she gave him made him feel like he'd been cut into ribbons. Shredded.

In order to try to keep her calm, he changed the subject. "So, what are you and Teal'c working on here?"

"We're writing a training manual about Jaffa fighting techniques and their culture. For now it's just for the use of SGC personnel but one day it's my dream that Teal'c will be able to publish it as a proper book, his picture on the inside sleeve. Bestseller lists. The new Bruce Lee. It will be a beautiful thing." She gave Teal'c an affectionate look.

"What a great idea! Most of Jaffa culture is passed on from generation to generation and never actually gets documented. So much gets lost. I would love to read what you have so far sometime."

"We both would be honoured, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed.

Daniel turned to Angel. "I sort of found another folder in your office when I was sorting your notes out for you. Is that what you're doing with my work? You hope that one day I'll be able to publish for the rest of the world?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And also because you were gone and no-one could make any sense of your notes. I had to start compiling them into some sort of useable form. Useable by people other than yourself of course. I started that before you… left… though. Been following your instructions."

"I only had a brief look but it seems like you've done an amazing job."

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"So, you're hoping that I'm going to stick it to Professor Snooty Pants one day when the Stargate gets revealed to the rest of the world." He asked, grinning.

She blinked in surprise at the mention of the professor. "Actually I would prefer to stick something in his eye. Perhaps a P-90. But if I have to restrain myself then I suppose having you ready to release a bunch of papers that will make his entire life's work and, therefore, him, obsolete… then absolutely."

"Angel Jackson has never reacted well to anyone who dares oppose people she cares about." Teal'c spoke up. "However, these days she may be perhaps a little more vindictive than she once was."

"Damn straight." Angel nodded in grim satisfaction. "Got a problem with that, Dan?"

"Um…not at the moment. Though I was a little surprised that you knocked Teal'c down just now. With your powers. Seemed a little harsh."

"He deserved it! Didn't you, T?"

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed easily.

"You're judging me?" Her eyes narrowed and Daniel had to fight the urge to step back. "You don't have any idea…"

"Not yet." He interrupted her. "But I will eventually."

"And then you'll have no-one to blame but yourself."

"For what?"

"I don't know any more." Her voice trembled as she turned her back on him. "I don't know anything any more."

"You need to leave now, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him gently but firmly.

Daniel nodded but as he left he saw all of Angel's papers and her computer move by themselves into her arms before Teal'c swept her up into his. Whether he was taking her to her quarters or to Janet or elsewhere again, Daniel had no clue.


	13. Daniel still

Here's a long section for you… hope there are some people still liking this because there is heaps and heaps more to come… hehe. Reviewing it will make me remember to post the next chapters more quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel was a little surprised when Angel showed up in the doorway to his office a few hours later. She was now wearing a long black skirt with a black military issue t-shirt. Still had the combat boots but her hair was now loose and spilled down her shoulders reminding him of just how much longer it was than he remembered. He'd seen her in this skirt before and really like the way it swayed around her ankles as she moved. The only bit of colour showing at all was the silver and purple bracelet on her wrist and the hazel-green of her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey." She responded quietly. "Can I come in?"

"You don't need to ask."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I'm a vampire."

Daniel smiled. It was almost a joke. Progress? He remembered somewhere in the back of his mind that Angel was a fan of the Buffy series and in that vampires could only enter someone's home if they were invited. She wasn't smiling though. Which wasn't surprising given that she never did these days. However, Daniel could see it was more than that.

"Why do you think you're a vampire?"

"Because I suck the life out of everyone. You were right before… I mean, about being harsh on Teal'c." She came in then and dropped a paper bag on Daniel's desk. With one hand she motioned a chair to come to her so she could sit near his desk and with the other she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Daniel told her, pleased but a little thrown by the gesture. Sipping at the hot liquid he wasn't surprised that it was exactly the way he liked it. He indicated the bag. "And what's this?"

"Made you some choco-walnut cookies. Damn, I'm turning American – I mean, biscuits."

"Really?" He opened the bag. They smelled really good.

"Yeah."

"Wow, thanks." He took a bite. "These are great! Do you want one?"

"Thanks but no… I have to eat low carb."

"How come?"

"Insulin resistance."

"Oh."

"So…" She drew a long breath. "I sort of wanted to come and apologise."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being not completely sane - or stable. For making things difficult for not just you but for everyone. Believe me, I know how much they suffer because of me. It kills me but I can't help it. You have no idea how much of a blessing it is to me to know I can lash out like I did at Teal'c and know that they're still going to be there."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything when I don't know the full situation. It wasn't my place. I never meant to make you feel bad."

"S'okay. It's just that your expectations – or rather what I think your expectations are – have always been a little hard to live up to. It's why I didn't really want you to remember me. So that maybe it wouldn't be quite so obvious that who I am now is so messed up. Not that it's exactly a secret or something that can be hidden. It's just that I can't stand that you might be disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed in you at all." He told her sincerely. "I think the best way to describe my opinion on how you've changed is 'concerned'. Obviously you're suffering and I really want to do whatever I can to help you."

"I don't know if I can be helped."

"Will you let me try?"

"Maybe." She whispered. "I don't know."

"Everyone here still very obviously cares about you. As an empath, I'm sure you realise that their feelings for you haven't changed just because you have. Am I right?"

"I guess."

"Tell me something. If your sadness was caused by something unrelated to me whatsoever… if I hadn't died… do you think I would have turned my back on you?"

"You did." She looked at her hands.

"I did die? Or I did turn my back on you?"

She waved a hand. "It doesn't matter. I get your point. If you hadn't ascended and something else had changed me like this then yes, you would have stuck by me just like everyone else has."

Daniel furrowed his brow. He was fairly sure she meant that he'd turned his back on her. How exactly? By dying? By ascending?

"Did I let you down somehow?" He asked carefully.

"It doesn't matter." Angel whispered.

"It matters to me. If I failed you in any way or hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"Can we talk about something else for a while?" She asked, wiping her eyes quickly. "I don't want to leave but I can't… It's just that when you were watching me and T working… it was just sort of nice to have you there. And even though it's so hard most of the time, I've just really… missed you." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she shook her head angrily. "Shit! Talk about something else, please."

Daniel thought quickly. "What about your psychic abilites… when did they manifest?"

"Manifest… that sounds a little spooky." She straightened, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Daniel had handed her. "Um… well, I'd kind of been fighting the idea for years. I had a few strange occurrences with knowing things I shouldn't have and things that could be brushed off as intuition or coincidence, you know? Deep down I knew there was something going on but I didn't want to deal with it."

"So what changed? What made you stop fighting it?"

"Going off-world the first time. I was standing on a planet on the other side of the galaxy and it suddenly seemed so stupid not to believe in the impossible. Stupid not to accept the idea that there might actually be something real going on with me and not just my overactive imagination."

"Which planet was it?" Daniel hoped her first off-world excursion hadn't been that ill-fated trip to P5S-428.

"Unlike you and Sam with your freakish ability to rattle off the numbers, I don't remember the planetary designation. It was one of the handful of planets that the SGC usually sends newbies to. It was your turn to take a bunch of rookies on their first off-world training exercise and you decided to take me along. You chose the planet that has the two moons and the purple sky because you thought I'd like it better. Prettier than most."

"P3X-181."

"Freak." She told him, not unkindly. "Yeah, I guess that's the one. Anyway, the whole energy of the place felt sort of different to Earth. Not in a bad way but I was feeling relaxed and calm so I opened up my senses more completely than I ever had dared before."

"And what happened?"

"Nothing scary. It was just like whenever I'd worked with crystals or reiki or whatever before. Everything got a lot more in focus. So it was normal but just more so. Not because of the planet's energy or anything, just because I was more open to the idea. I was starting to accept my abilities, I guess."

"Where was I during this revelation?" Daniel smiled.

"Sitting right next to me. Which is why the next thing happened…"

"And that was…?"

"I don't know if I can explain it… I have tried in the past but it just sounds cheesy…" She considered a moment. "Do you trust me?"

"I guess so." Daniel responded cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I can show you what I saw. It won't mess with your mind or anything. I wouldn't take a risk like that – especially with you still recovering from amnesia. It would be more like a dream or vision or even like being in a virtual reality set-up."

"I'm in." Daniel grinned, feeling a little excited.

She pulled her chair closer, their knees ending up sort of entwined but she didn't seem to notice. Removing his glasses with gentle fingers, she then placed her hands on either side of his head. "Close your eyes."

He did as she asked, trying to ignore how close she was because he didn't really want her to know just how affected he was by the fact.

Suddenly, it was like he'd opened his eyes and he was on P3X-181. Two moons in a lilac sky. There was a soft breeze blowing and he felt content. Everything was sharply in focus just as Angel had described. He became aware that someone was sitting beside him – and he knew it was himself. Which was kind of weird. He turned and what he saw left him completely stunned.

It was him but it was not. There was a light shining around his form – his aura perhaps? It was pure gold and so bright it almost hurt to look at it. His features changed somewhat – he was still himself but he was something else too – his hair seemed darker maybe or his eyes deeper blue? Then he saw enormous, white feathered wings spread out behind the figure. A long powerful looking sword was in his hand and there was the most incredible sound – like an alien choir singing in exultation.

"Is this some sort of premonition about my Ascension or something?" He wondered, faintly discomfited about the rather powerful and positive image in front of him.

He heard her voice then in the background, quiet and serene. "No, this is simply who you are. Gold in an aura represents enlightenment and divine protection – it indicates that the person is being guided by their highest good. Selfless service to others. A champion."

"You're making me blush."

"Just telling you what is, Dan. Deal with it. When I saw this I felt it represented that you are like the personification of the Archangel Michael. Warrior against all evil and protector of those who cannot defend themselves. Using truth and knowledge to defeat adversity. Never laying down his arms until the end of days when all are finally free from darkness."

Daniel tried to take that in. "Okay. Not sure I can live up to that."

Angel practically snorted. "You already have, Dan. I knew all that before I had this vision – not that I'd made the whole Michael comparison thing of course."

Daniel was a little relieved when the vision dissipated and it was just his normal self in front of him again. "Did I even notice that you were acting weird or anything?"

"Nope. You just assumed I was quiet because of being a little overwhelmed by my first trip through the Stargate."

"What happened next?"

"When we got back, I was still all attuned and everything… then came across Teal'c…"

The scene in his mind changed and they were in a corridor at the SGC. Teal'c was asking how Angel had enjoyed being off-world. Like before the real world peeled away and suddenly Daniel found himself standing underneath an enormous tree. It was pitch black beyond the tree and a massive storm was raging. Lightning, thunder, pouring rain and howling winds. The tree spread its immense branches over him protectively, lashing out at the unseen dangers in the darkness. He felt safe. The storm could not touch him here.

At his feet, he noticed a huge wolf like creature. Beautiful and powerful and very dangerous. Yet, he knew that this creature would die to protect him. It sat at his feet, loyal companion ready to strike at the first sign of potential harm.

"Woah. That's incredible." Daniel breathed as the vision ended and he was back in his office with Angel. "And what an amazing representation of Teal'c."

"I sort of shut it down after that – was a bit intense. Two years later Jack is still asking me to 'do' him but I've never really gotten around to it."

Daniel grinned. "Some things about Jack are probably better left unknown."

"Exactly. So after all that I started noticing other things. That my empathy was more pronounced now that I was taking it seriously. I could feel things more clearly from other people. I could actually differentiate between the different types of emotion. Like instead of merely being able to tell someone was pissed off, I could tell what type of anger it was – frustration, jealousy, irritation, disappointment, resentment, and so on."

"Fascinating… and rather useful I'd imagine."

"Yeah. It was such an improvement. Like finally wearing glasses after your vision has been blurry for years. Speaking of which…" Daniel's glasses rose from the desk and slipped onto his face gently.

"Thanks." He smiled, impressed with her finesse. "Did you work out the telekinesis thing after that?"

"Yeah, once things started to be more obviously real… I had to try. I was so excited when I worked it out that I wanted to tell everyone – because it was like quantifiable proof, you know?"

"And did you?"

"No. I was too scared about how everyone would react. Rightly so, I thought maybe you'd all think that it was some alien influence or that an entity had taken me over or something."

"What do you mean… rightly so?"

"Let's not go there right now. So, I started doing little things in front of you – so that you'd 'accidentally' discover my secret – but you refused to notice. It was very frustrating. I could have done more obvious things but I was still afraid."

"What sorts of little things?"

"Like moving your coffee cup to your hand when you reached for it. Handing you a book from your shelf without leaving my desk on the other side of the room. You'd just say 'thanks'. I could have strangled you."

"And let me guess, you always tried these things when I was engrossed in what I was doing and wouldn't notice even if I was beamed onto an Asgard ship over-run by replicators."

"Pretty much." She admitted. "In time I probably would have stepped up such actions and actually done something you'd really notice – I don't know, like steal your glasses."

"But something else happened? To reveal your secret before you were ready?"

"Yes."

"Was it killing Osiris? Jack told me about that."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No." And suddenly Daniel knew why. To save him. He could see her now standing up to Osiris while he lay at their feet unable to help her. He could hear himself screaming at her to run. Begging Osiris to kill him and to leave her alone. The memory raged on, Osiris screaming and screaming as energy from Angel's hand ravaged over her body, until there was silence and he saw Angel fall. Fall and fall and fall. Face pale, body so still. He was crawling to her desperately calling her name. She had to be alright. She had to! Nothing else in the world mattered but her. He couldn't lose his Angel. His Angel.

His memory snapped back to the present. His Angel.

"Daniel?" Angel asked warily. Obviously, she had sensed some kind of shift in his emotional state. "Are you okay?"

"You were mine." He whispered in shock. "You make the world worth saving… that's what I told you… on a balcony in New York… and I kissed you… and you were finally mine, weren't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was deathly quiet. Almost scared. A breeze fluttered through Daniel's hair but he didn't notice.

Daniel let this sink in a moment. God, he had no clue how he felt right now but he was certainly heading in an alarming and wonderful direction. He could remember making love to her for the first time at the Celebration of The Light Festival held by the people of the Land of the Light. He'd planned it all out – to make it special – because it was her… first time. Oh, my god.

The Land of the Light disappeared from his mind and all he could see was her running into the gate room to farewell Jonas. Telling Jonas she loved him. Oh, god. His heart felt like it was being ripped into a million pieces. He closed his eyes. He thought he knew now why she'd been asking him for forgiveness after she'd kissed him.

He sighed heavily. "Listen… I get it. You're with Jonas now. He's the one you love."

"What!"

"It's okay… I was gone for such a long time, it's only natural that you'd move on…"

"How dare you say that to me!" She was standing over him then, more furious than he'd ever seen her. Her voice was being forced out of clenched teeth. "Does ANYTHING about me indicate to you that I've moved on? Does it LOOK like I'm over you AT ALL?"

"I thought…" Belatedly, Daniel realised that the lights in his office had grown rather dim.

"Two whole planets and an entire wraith fleet no longer exist because of just how much I'm NOT over you!" Fingers buried in the folds of his shirt as she snarled into his face. Hot tears were running down her face. Words choking out of her. "I will love you until the end of time, you complete bastard!"

And Daniel was sitting on the floor again, with not a clear picture of how he'd fallen out of his chair – all he knew was that she was in his arms, straddling his lap and he could taste her tears on her lips. His hands tangled through her silky hair. Her hands clutching and pulling at his shoulders, his back, his hair – she shoved his BDU jacket roughly off his shoulders. His glasses were gone again somehow and so was his t-shirt. So was hers and he feasted on her cleavage, pulling at her bra to get better access to her creamy skin.

Before his mind had caught up to what his body was already well into, she had unbuttoned his pants and too overwhelmed to even begin to consider the wisdom of what they were doing, he was inside her, consumed by her. More violent than passionate, they moved together driven by need and hunger and desperation.

Then it was over as suddenly as it had begun. They lay breathless on the office floor side by side, her back to him. She was trembling and he felt awful. He gathered his emotions together, focussing on concern for her rather than accidentally giving off the feelings of regret and remorse. He only regretted it if it hurt her.

He found his jacket and put it over her. His t-shirt he placed under her head. She didn't resist when he put his arms around her but she didn't exactly respond either. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, feeling awkward. Which was understandable given that they were lying half-naked on the floor of an office in the middle of the SGC. The light in the room suddenly seemed very bright and severe.

"I'm fine."

Daniel closed his eyes as he realised they hadn't used protection. How stupid could he get? He was never that careless. "Angel… um… are you on the pill?"

"No." Her voice was flat, lifeless. "I'll just get a morning-after pill from Janet. You don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worried… I just feel bad because I should have thought…"

"Daniel…" She sat up stiffly, slipping her arms into the sleeves of his jacket and doing up the buttons, not looking at him. "It's fine. You get constant extensive medical checks and you're the only man I've ever been with so we're covered on that front too."

He slipped his t-shirt over his head. He liked the way she looked in his jacket. With Jackson on the lapel. She started to pull herself up using the nearby table but seemed to be having great difficulty. He helped her quickly. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No." She seemed unwilling to discuss her sudden physical weakness or maybe she didn't feel she needed to.

"Can I come with you?"

"Do what you want, Daniel."

So he went with her to see Janet. Part way they had to stop and he carried her the rest of the way. She folded up into his arms so perfectly that it made him ache.


	14. Janet, Daniel

Hehe Terelou, it IS a very strange story, I agree. It's much better told in retrospective than me starting from the beginning though – would get a bit much I think. I realised when I was writing it that it wouldn't necessarily be popular but I'm glad a few people do like it a bit. I couldn't stop myself writing it – and I really like it – so I suppose that's what matters most. Thanks for reviewing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finishing up some monumentally tedious paperwork, Janet sighed. She felt her heart sink as she saw Angel in her doorway. Her face was pale and drawn. She moved as if in shock. Janet knew something had happened. Perhaps something potentially devastating.

Nothing Janet had done had made the slightest bit of difference to Angel's condition. Even the data from the Ancient medical scanners that the Atlantis team had sent her hadn't really been much help. The Ancient scans showed her psyche or aura or something with so many tears and cracks it was frightening. How could a medical doctor hope to repair that? The most she could do was try to keep her stable. Together. Hope that time would heal all wounds and all that crap.

It had killed Janet to see her friend suffering so much, for so long – so Daniel's return had been like there was a small flickering light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. The potential for relief. There was hope. And yet so many things could still go wrong. If that light went out the darkness left in its place would be so much deeper than it had ever been.

Angel sat down at Janet's desk. Still moving slowly and carefully. Janet was familiar with these periods of weakness. Angel would have to rest. She'd call Jack and get him to take her back to her quarters if she wouldn't stay here in the infirmary, but first she had to find out what was wrong.

Angel was silent a long time, not looking at Janet at all. Finally, she spoke, her pale face flushing suddenly in misery. "I need the morning after pill."

Janet could not have been more surprised but she didn't show it. "Daniel?"

"Of course."

"What happened?"

"The thing that usually happens before you need a morning after pill." Angel rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"We were just talking in his office. I'd made him those chocolate walnut things he likes so much because I felt bad for all the crap I'd put him through. It was just so… nice… to just be with him, you know? To talk to him, hear his voice… just be with him. And he was so nice… and I could feel him wanting me but trying not to show it. And we were talking about all sorts of stuff and it was all good and I was okay."

"Then what happened?"

"He remembered about us." Angel's shoulders started shaking. "Then for some stupid reason, he thought Jonas and I were together now. I mean maybe that'd be an easy way out for him – means he wouldn't have to feel obligated but I can't change how I feel so I started yelling at him. And I grabbed him and he was so close and he smelled so good. I was so cold and he was so warm. He wanted me… and I… I just missed him so much." She put her head down on Janet's desk and sobbed.

Janet quietly got the tablet she needed and a glass of water. She then took Angel's hand and waited patiently. When she'd calmed, Angel picked up the pill and considered it. "Ironic, isn't it?" She asked Janet bitterly. "All those months after he died… I would have given anything to be carrying his child. And now… now it seems like the absolutely worse thing that could happen."

"Right now maybe… but given time who knows how you'll feel about that." Janet told her. "How you both might feel."

Angel gave her baleful look. "You're as bad as Jonas. Look on the bright side and whatever. I'm not going to be holding my breath for a happy ending, Janet. Made that mistake once already."

"Don't be like that." Janet admonished. "You know it pisses me off when you go all bitter and fatalistic."

Angel shrugged. "I am bitter and fatalistic. Deal with it."

"No. You deal with that." Janet pointed to where she could see Daniel waiting in the next room. "Deal with it. Be with him."

"Like it's that easy."

"Maybe it is. He's here. You said he wanted you. Daniel Jackson doesn't – barring alien influences of course – get involved with women he doesn't have feelings for… Just keep spending time with him. See what happens."

"Maybe." Angel threw the pill back and took a sip of water. She wiped her face and got up carefully. "Thanks for that, Janet."

Angel allowed Janet to hug her briefly. They walked out of Janet's office together to where Daniel was waiting. "Everything okay?" He asked. Janet thought he looked both anxious and as miserable as Angel. Her heart went out to him.

Angel's tone was cold. "Yes. I took the pill. You can relax."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Daniel told her firmly. He turned to Janet. "Are there any side-effects?"

"Maybe a little nausea in some cases. She should be fine – although she does need to rest any way."

"Because of her current physical weakness?" Daniel asked. Janet was glad he added the 'physical' because if he hadn't she was fairly sure Angel might think he was pointing out her psychological weaknesses and not take that well.

"Yes. Angel occasionally experiences episodes of muscle weakness and low energy."

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here." Angel rolled her eyes. She put on a Janet-style voice. "And yes… it's usually brought on by periods of emotional upheaval."

"Watch it, you." Janet smacked her friend lightly on the arm. She suddenly realised that Angel was wearing Daniel's jacket. That was a familiar sight that made her heart feel so much lighter. Daniel often used to give Angel the jacket he was wearing before he suited up for a mission. It was kind of like a comfort thing for her while he was gone.

"I'll take her back to her quarters and stay with her to make sure she's okay." Daniel told Janet.

"Yes, you do that, Daniel. Do whatever the hell you want and don't even bother asking me." Angel grumbled but she didn't resist when he gathered her up into his arms to carry her.

Janet suppressed a smile. She had a feeling that just maybe Daniel was going to be more than a match for Angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel held Angel close to him as he carried her back to her quarters. He could feel the neck of his t-shirt getting wet. He tried not to think about that. He hated that she was crying but he would do everything in his power to take care of her and to help her.

They reached her quarters – and Daniel had no idea how he knew where they even were but Angel was waving the door open for him and he went in. He lowered her to her feet carefully and looked around. The walls here were purple as well – a different shade to her office. They were surrounded by deep cool colours – purples, greens, blues. She waved her hand again and various lamps and candles came on.

"One of the best things about my abilities." She told him. "I'd never be bothered going around turning on and lighting all this crap without them but I love the ambient glow."

"Your place is really nice." Daniel told her.

"Thanks." She wiped uselessly at her tears. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I won't be long."

"Angel?" Daniel grabbed her wrist. "I really want to stay but if you'd rather I call Jack… I'd understand."

"No, I want you to stay." She replied quietly, not looking at him. "I'll be back shortly. Just gotta pull myself together."

Her quarters consisted of a lounge with a mini-kitchen and a bedroom with an ensuite. Cosy. Daniel felt comfortable here. He decided not to get busted looking through any of her stuff so he just waited on the couch.

She only took about ten minutes and she emerged wearing only a black tank top and black shorts in what looked like some sort of soft stretch cotton. He found himself staring at her legs for a while before she managed to get his attention. She was more composed now.

"Daniel?" She gave him a small up-nod indicating he should follow her. She down on the side of the bed and held out a towel to him. "Could you please dry my hair for me a bit?"

"Absolutely." He sat down next to her and started gently rubbing her hair with the towel. "How long were we together? You know, before…"

"About six months. Best friends for another six before that I guess. We were close pretty much from the moment I started working here."

"Was I a good boyfriend? I mean… did I miss anniversaries and stuff like that?" Daniel remembered being too caught up in his work to remember his two month dinner with Sarah Gardner. He hoped he'd learned from that.

"We didn't really do the anniversary thing. I mean I would mention something like 'hey, we've been together however many months today' and we'd have a moment – but it's not like we made big plans or anything silly. Besides I have present buying anxiety." She sighed. "You did miss our one year though. That was hard."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you were dead. You couldn't help it." She closed her eyes. "Of course, it would have been nice if you'd dropped in. Being Ascended and all you could have."

Daniel didn't miss the sudden tension in her tone. "But I didn't."

"No." She turned to him. "Look, I didn't like Ascended You very much. I might have even hated the Ascended You. Somehow though I don't even remotely feel like taking it out on you. It's like I consider him a totally different person. Does that make me crazy?"

"If it means you're not angry with me then I'm happy." Daniel admitted. "I'm sorry if Ascended Me hurt you."

"He wasn't there for me. I understand why and all – he thought it best – but just because he was all high and mighty and evolved and together…" Her voice trailed off. "He was so holier than thou, almost condescending but not. It drove me insane because it just made me so much more aware of how pathetic I have become. How lost and trapped in pain. Unable to move on and so completely unevolved emotionally. And he was so wise and understanding, I hated it. I could feel his pity. I wanted to rip his glowy head off."

"Well, now I'm definitely glad that you don't associate me with him." Daniel smiled.

"There were times when I considered doing something drastic – to you know, get his attention or something – but it would have been pointless. Just prove to him how completely useless I was. Am."

"You're not useless." Daniel replied firmly. "I don't think you're pathetic or anything even remotely like that. And I am here for you now. I won't let you down again."

"That's the thing though, Dan. I didn't want you to find out about me and our relationship and feel an obligation. To feel like you had to be with me, you know? I still don't want that."

"I'm not denying that I would have felt an obligation had I known from the start." Daniel admitted. "At the same time, I want you to know that I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to be with you and get to know you all over again. There is not a single doubt in my mind about that." He pulled her close and kissed her damp hair. "Everything I've remembered about you has just made all these crazy things I'm feeling start to make sense. It feels right."

She didn't say anything but as he continued to rub her hair with the towel, Daniel at least felt like he might have said the right thing. As her hair dried a little, he was starting to see waves forming and he was almost excited about it. She opened a drawer by the bed and a tube of some kind of hair product drifted to her hand. At least Daniel gathered it was hair product since she squeezed a small amount on her palms and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Will that make your hair straight?" He asked.

"No…" She looked at him quizzically. "This is like an anti-frizz type thing. I use a straightener to do my hair – like an appliance with hot plates. Why?"

"I was just… sort of hoping that you might leave it natural." He blushed.

"I guess I could do that." She said quietly, almost looking like she might cry again. "I'm going to try to get some sleep now."

"You don't want me to try drying your hair some more first?"

She shook her head so he tucked her under the covers and was about to wander into the lounge room when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me." Her voice was barely audible.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

Daniel nodded, took off his boots and lay down next to her. She arranged the covers over him deliberately. It made him feel good, like she was taking care of him instead of the other way around. She lay fairly close but not touching him.

"I'm cold." She murmured. Her eyes searched his face.

He pulled the covers around her more carefully and dragged up another blanket from the bottom of the bed.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered.

Daniel didn't know what she meant. Not until she tentatively reached out a hand and put it on his chest. Then he knew what she was giving him permission for and he gladly pulled her into his arms.

"You are freezing." He was surprised.

"My internal thermostat goes a bit funky sometimes." She told him. "You'll warm me up in a minute."

"Can't Janet put you on some sort of meds for that?"

"It's not a physiological thing. Just another thing that no-one can fix. I'm broken."

He held her tight, not knowing what to say. She snuggled closer and he felt her legs entwine with his as if it were the most natural thing in the world – and it was. She did indeed seem to warm up fairly quickly and he was relieved. Her breath was hot on his neck and she was slowly running her hands over his back and shoulders in a very nice way.

In return, he started caressing her neck. One of her hands moved to rub his chest gently. Almost shyly, her face began turning upwards away from his neck and towards his face, hesitating at each small progression. He waited until she'd made it very clear that she was willing, before lowering his lips gently onto hers. The kiss was slow and lingering and very deep. Daniel felt like his toes were curling with the absolute goodness of it.

Angel's fingers stroked his face and neck as they kissed which Daniel really loved. They kissed for a very long time and somewhere during that period, Angel must have made the lights go out because it was dark and intimate. Eventually, she curled up in his arms again, face buried in his neck and drifted off to sleep. Daniel smiled in the darkness. In this moment – for now – everything was very right with the world.


	15. Daniel, Sam

A nice extra-long section with heaps of info… hope there are people still interested… especially since there is heaps more… can't… stop… writing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel blinked sleepily. It was dark and he wasn't sure where he was – only that it was very warm and comfortable. Soft, silky hair practically covered his face and it smelled really good. He curled up against the soft warm body beside him feeling extremely content.

Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, he smiled as she murmured in her sleep. He fumbled for the little light button on his watch and discovered it was early evening.

Angel mumbled. "Love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too." He responded almost automatically but he was startled to realise that he meant it. Wow. His heart started beating a little faster. She didn't appear to have woken up enough to have taken in what he'd said.

Before he'd had a chance to settle back down, he nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang.

"It's for you." Angel grumbled sleepily.

Daniel reluctantly rolled away from her to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Daniel?" It was Jack. "What you doing there?"

"Sleeping, Jack."

"Oh. Is Angel okay? Some people have been talking about seeing you carrying her around the base and that she was upset."

"She's okay now. She's been resting. Did you want to talk to her?"

"If she's awake… sure…"

"It's Jack." Daniel told her.

She rolled over and took the phone from him. Daniel could only hear her side of the conversation, but she was obviously a little impatient with Jack's concern for her wellbeing. "Hey… Yes… No… I'm fine… No… Accidentally had sex with Daniel, that's all…"

Daniel nearly fell out of bed.

"Daniel's here now so unless he needs to go… Yes, I'll call you if I need you." Angel told him. "Thanks, Jack. Later." She pressed the button to hang up the phone and handed it to Daniel to put back on the base. "Um, sorry, Dan… not sure if you wanted to keep that between us… I just kind of blurted it out."

"It's okay." Daniel smiled. "Just kind of threw me for a moment there. How are you feeling? Any nausea or anything?"

She shook her head. "All fine. Everything's just fine." Her eyes filled with tears for a moment. She coughed. "Shit, sorry…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just have issues. Stupid."

"You can tell me, you know. Even if you think it's stupid."

Angel took a deep breath. "When you first were gone… I wanted so badly to be…you know… and now I've just taken something to not be… and yeah…it's weird."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go through that alone." Daniel kissed her forehead, as he pulled away he was suddenly aware of the curls spilling down over her shoulders. "Oh, wow!"

"What?"

"Your hair… wow… I… woah…" Daniel's brain was melting. God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was… so very curly.

"Has it gone heaps messy? Cos I slept on it?" She asked as he fingered a curl as if in wonder.

"It's beautiful. Really beautiful. You're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her, his hands tangling in her curls as he cradled her head. He kissed her neck, loving the feel of her hair across his face.

"Daniel…" She breathed. He felt himself being pushed away gently. "A little overwhelmed."

"Sorry." He grinned. "Got a little carried away. Did your hair always make me crazy?"

"Pretty much. I had forgotten just how randy you'd get after I'd washed it and it was particularly curly. Fun times."

"Angel… can I ask you some stuff without upsetting you? I mean things between us are really nice right now so I don't want to wreck it."

"I'd be offended if I wasn't so unhinged." She raised an eyebrow.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I know some things are difficult for you to talk about but I don't necessarily know what you're okay with and what you're not."

"It's okay. I get that I'm unstable. I think it's worse being aware of how insane you are. Makes you crazy."

"Was that a joke?" He grinned.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I should be okay as long as you listen if I say I don't want to talk about something right now."

"I can do that."

"What do you want to know?"

"Um… I remember standing next to you at a graveside… um, maybe you don't want to talk about this."

"That would have been Kate's funeral." She told him. "I worked with her at NCIS before I came here. She was shot by a sniper. I didn't handle the news very well and you took care of me. This was before we got together. You were wonderful." Angel looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, just after I got the phone call I went a bit nuts. Like got angry and shoved a bunch of stuff off my desk and went crazy. So out of character back then. Nowadays that's like totally normal. It's funny how much things can change."

"I remember a little bit about being drugged in New York. Like being devastated that I couldn't work out how to get my shoes off… can you tell me a bit more about what happened?"

"Oh, the shoes! I'd let you out of my sight for five seconds while I called Janet and suddenly you were crying. I was asking you what was wrong and you're like "I can't get my shoes off!" Man, you were so adorable."

"Thanks." Daniel rolled his eyes. "But how did it all happen?"

"We were at the ball. The whole balcony scene happened – you said you remembered that. We were heading back to the hotel – probably for some major snuggling. I went to the bathroom and you waited for me at our table. When I got back to the ballroom, there was this woman all over you. Sitting on your lap. For a second I was devastated and nearly just ran out of there bawling. Then I got over my own insecurities and realised that you'd never do that to me – or to anyone." Angel took a deep breath. "So I went over there and it was like you could barely move. You looked scared. The woman was telling me to back off but you were asking for help. So I shoved her onto the floor, grabbed you and half-carried you away."

"And then what?"

"Then the bitch swung a wine bottle at your head."

"Woah."

"We had our backs to her but I heard her say 'If I can't have him, no-one will…' and it was so similar to a line from 'Ladyhawke', one of my favourite movies… it was like I'd been conditioned… I turned and managed to grab the bottle before it hit you. Then I figured I had to drop her so we could escape so I gave her a huge backhander. Nearly broke my arm but she went down like a ton of bricks."

"Impressive."

"Not really. Gibbs – my boss at NCIS – had given me some self defence training. Plus Jack and Teal'c. I panicked and although she did go down, I would have to admit that my technique was deplorable."

"Got the job done though, right?"

"That's what Jack said. Anyway, somehow I managed to get you into a cab. You were really anxious and refused to go to an ER. I couldn't bring myself to force you because you were so frightened. So we went back to the hotel and I called Janet. The woman had bragged to you as soon as you started feeling woozy that she'd spiked your drink and showed you the pill packet which had at least five pills gone. Janet told me what to expect and how to take care of you and then arranged for a friend of hers from the nearby hospital to come to us."

"I don't remember any of this."

"You didn't remember it back then either. I mean afterwards. One of the side-effects of Rohypnol is memory loss. In fact you didn't even remember the balcony scene."

"What? So I kissed you and we were finally together and I forgot?"

"Yeah. Seems like a running theme in our relationship." She replied wryly. "Anyway, Janet's friend – she was head of cardiology or something impressive it turned out – turned up and did blood tests to check the levels and all that. If they were dangerously high then we'd have to cave and make you go to hospital. She gave me yet more instructions. She left and you decided to take a shower."

"I did? Why?"

"I have no clue but I couldn't talk you out of it. You were fairly lucid at that point and promised you'd be quick. You did make it back into your underwear though before you had to call for help. That was the crying on the floor in your underwear section of the night's entertainment."

"Great, there went the last of my pride." Daniel grinned.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining about the semi-nakedness. I also liked the fact that you were holding on to me desperately as if I were the most important thing in the world. That you'd fall apart without me. I finally got you into bed and there was more snuggling. It was nice. However, also stressful because I had to stay up all night to make sure you were breathing okay. And lonely because you weren't really yourself. I couldn't wait until it had passed so that you could be the strong one again but at the same time I didn't want the desperate need you had for me to be over either."

"I remember feeling so safe with you. Were you always saving me? Jack told me about when my appendix burst – and I remember about Osiris…"

"I swear I never had dramas like this in my life until I started hanging out with Peril Magnets… Yeah, I saved you a few times there… for purely selfish reasons of course."

"Of course."

"Too much paperwork for one."

"Exactly."

"And some people I didn't like might have won the betting pool too."

"And we can't have that." Daniel grinned and then frowned as a random memory hit him. "But you did break your arm."

"Not from hitting that woman." Angel sighed. "That came afterwards."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know… no big deal… we got arrested."

"Arrested?!"

"Yeah, the bitch had powerful connections and I was arrested for assault – I think – it was never really made clear. And there was something about her claiming that you had drugged her or something. Anyway, none of that really mattered, they seemed more interested in finding out what you'd been up to all these years. When I wouldn't say anything, one of the cops smacked me across the face, I fell and my arm snapped. It was probably already cracked from the woman's face or some crap. I don't know."

Daniel was horrified.

"Anyway, apparently we were only allowed one phone call between us and you called General Hammond. He sent Major Davis to come get us. Man, it took Paul ages to convince me that he was a good guy. In the end he had to call Jack on his cell, so that Jack could tell me that it was okay to talk to Paul. Then there was all this drama and craziness because the police commissioner was calling the cops saying that the mayor had called him complaining that the President was calling him. The cops were freaking out because they realised they were screwed and so they weren't letting the paramedics in and then Paul and the couple of airmen who were with him were all like 'let them through or we'll shoot you'. Ah, good times."

Daniel shook his head. "Crazy."

"Yep, but it was nice to meet Paul finally. He was the one that got me this job, you know? He and Gibbs knew each other from some cases Gibbs had worked on."

"So… before all that the trip was okay then?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yeah… besides having to deal with people like Professor Snooty Pants."

"You and me against them."

"Yep. And we went to see 'Avenue Q' and 'Wicked'. Oh, my god, it was so awesome. I wasn't sure that you'd like musical theatre but you seemed to enjoy it. Or maybe you just enjoyed how much I enjoyed it. We went to all the museums, went on the tours and you'd make the guides cry by asking really hard questions."

"I didn't!"

"Well, only the ones that deserved it by being up themselves and rude."

"That's all right then. Oh! Tell me about Atlantis. Jack told me you accidentally teleported there and now you can do it every now and then. How did that all happen?"

"Okay, now we're heading towards some harder territory. I'm going to skip the first part because I don't want to go into it right now – let's just say that during the aftermath of Osiris' death I ended up astral travelling to Atlantis."

"Will you tell me the rest another time?"

"I'm not sure. If not then one of the others can fill in that blank for you." She took a deep breath and continued quickly. "Anyway, after the first accidental astralling, I would go visit them on occasion. Sometimes on purpose and sometimes in my dreams. They're nice people and Atlantis… my god… it's stunning. I want to move there one day. Or at least have like a holiday home."

Daniel grinned. "I'm so jealous that you've been there."

"I know." She replied nonchalantly. "One time when I was visiting, I was on a mission with John and Rodney… sorry, Colonel John Sheppard and Dr Rodney McKay - you met them before they went to Atlantis… The mission was a pretty routine deal and I was non-corporeal so yeah."

"Because you're not allowed to go on actual missions, are you?" Daniel asked carefully.

"That's correct, Boss Man. That's your rule. Astral missions on the other hand do not count. So I was just hanging out with the boys and then there was this wraith and it tried to feed on John. He was stunned at the time and the wraith wasn't particularly put off by me getting in between it and John since it figured out I was only a hologram or whatever. I was freaking out. Rodney was on his way but he wasn't going to make it in time. I couldn't do anything to the wraith without actually being there so all of a sudden I was actually there. I knocked it down long enough for Rodney to shoot it a lot."

"Did that take a lot of effort or energy? Teleporting to an entirely different galaxy?"

"The first time was tough but that was more because of the shock. After that it wasn't really hard at all. Rodney tried to explain the physics to me – first to explain how it wasn't possible and then later to explain why it was fairly effortless."

"That sounds fairly typical McKay. So… that's how you were there to wipe out a wraith fleet?"

"Oh, you remember me saying that…" She blushed. "Yeah. I freaked a whole bunch of people out around that time. I went on a psycho destructive frenzy. I mean the wraith were attacking Atlantis so yay me but… yeah… a bit gung ho and kamikaze. I wasn't allowed to go after the Goa'uld because you know how you wipe out one and it just makes the others stronger and all that. With the wraith it's all about how their numbers are greater. Plus anything I did would be assumed by them to be part of the city's defences so it wasn't like I was risking my secret as such. And goddamn, it was fun. It was even kind of fun at the time to freak everyone out that much. Lashing out at the wraith, at myself and at the people around me. Not exactly healthy but whatever."

Daniel took her hand. "You said before that you're broken. What did that mean? And the periods of weakness and the wonky internal thermostat and all that…"

"This one is badness too… um… close your eyes and I'll show you something."

"Like those visions of me and Teal'c?"

"Yeah… but this time it's just the scans from some Ancient medical technology. Scans of me. Easier to show you."

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes. Once more he felt her gentle fingers on the sides of his face. In his mind he could see some technical data, some writings he recognised as Ancient. A visual of a human form and its aura – for want of a better explanation – was ragged around the edge. Torn almost like a piece of silk that got caught in something. Dark cracks spread from the wound.

"What caused this?" Daniel asked, appalled. "And all this is non-physical?"

"Yep. Nothing anyone can do. Some days are better than other and considering how dire it looks I'm not really that bad. Just random things messing up with my body – like the weakness or thermostat or whatever. When these things happen nothing shows up in any medical tests to explain any of it – or most of the time to even indicate anything is wrong at all. It really pisses Janet off. All of this crap is probably what makes me so unstable psychologically and emotionally too. Like I can't get myself completely together."

"What caused this?" Daniel asked again.

The image in his mind disappeared sharply and he was back in her room. She was breathing heavily. Like she might hyperventilate. She waved off his concern. "Later. Or ask someone else."

"Okay." He agreed immediately. He wanted to find out more desperately. Surely there was something that could be done to repair the damage. Maybe now that he was more fluent in Ancient since the whole Ascension business maybe there was something in those scans that the others had missed? He could only hope.

"Ask me something else…" She insisted.

"Um… okay… when did you first fall in love with me?" He grinned.

Angel rolled her eyes in something not unlike amusement. "The first time I saw you. Which was right after you knocked me on my ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you had your head in a book and were totally not watching where you were going. You were in a rush too because you were late for a briefing and whump! Down I went. The airman who was acting as my guide – I'd only been on base for a couple of days at that point – had SO much trouble keeping a straight face, believe me. The papers I was carrying went flying through the air. You were so embarrassed but I thought it was hilarious. You helped me up, I looked into your eyes and I just knew. Hit me like a sledgehammer." Her eyes filled with tears but she brushed them away quickly. "It was one of the most devastating moments of my life because I realised that no matter what happened – even if you never felt the same way – that I would never ever get over you. Guess I proved that."

Daniel didn't say anything, he just brushed her hair off her face with gentle fingers.

"The airman – who became a friend of mine – told me later that the two of us looked like we were in some really soppy romantic movie and he kept expecting the violins any second. He said he actually had to cough to get us out of our eyelock."

"Your hair was up and it had fallen out when I knocked you over!" Daniel snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. How cliché is that? I may as well have been wearing glasses and whipped them off at the same time."

Daniel laughed. "I remember thinking that you looked like an angel."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes.

"And I forgot to introduce myself or find out your name. And then it turned out you were on your way to the same briefing as me. You were bringing the reports… the ones that got out of order because of me!"

"Yep. Man, you were so flustered and I had a great time teasing you, telling everyone to check the page numbers of their reports because my beautiful collation had been wrecked by some klutz."

"We were happy though right? Together I mean."

"Sure. It was my first serious relationship but I'd seen enough of other people's to know what we had was special. It's not like it was all hearts and flowers though – you've got a pretty dangerous job and it's not like we had a normal kind of life. It took a while for me to get my head around all that. It seemed like just when I'd finally settled into the whole thing, you were gone…"

"I felt very blessed. Not many people get a second chance at a love like that. After Sha're died I thought all that was done for me. And then I met you." He kissed her softly. "Now I have yet another chance… I'm a lucky man."

"It's karma. The universe owes you." She told him. "Though I'm pretty sure they gypped you on this last go round. I'm damaged after all. I'd ask for a refund if I were you."

"Nah, I'm not fussy. I just want you. However you are." He held her very close. "Angel… do you think you can unlock my other memories?

"Not deliberately. I'm not rummaging around in there. Way too much dust – would stir up my hayfever." She turned up her nose, tapping him on the forehead. "Seriously, I'm not messing with anything that The Bitch did. Whatever she's done is probably for the best. And your memories seem to be returning on their own as time goes by. No need to force them."

"The Bitch?"

"Oma Desala. I hate her. She's the nasty bitch that took you from me. It's okay for me to call her names because she's all ascended and doesn't take it personally. She understands. Bitch."

Daniel shook his head in amusement. "You're a very strange girl and I really like that about you."

"You would." Angel yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep some more. Got any plans tomorrow, Dan?"

"Not particularly. Though staying in bed all day does sound like a rather appealing idea at the moment." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"That may be an option. We'll see. Or maybe we'll go with my other idea but I'll have check with General Hammond about it first."

"I'm all yours. Whatever you want."

"Reallllly." She drawled. "I hate to be boring but what I want is sleep. Preferably including Daniel snuggles."

"Your wish is my command, querida." He kissed her on the cheek and drew her close to him as her breathing deepened. Soon he drifted off as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"She said what, sir?" Sam was shocked. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had turned up in her office with the news.

"She said she'd 'accidentally had sex with Daniel'." Jack crowed. "Not that I'm sure how you accidentally do it… it's not like oops, I tripped and…"

"Sir!" Sam protested.

"Sorry." He grinned and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "So, it looks like the kids are back together!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, sir… but just because they… you know… doesn't mean everything is back to the way it should be."

"I know, Carter… but it's a step in the right direction!"

"And Daniel Jackson is staying with Angel Jackson in her quarters. She did not request O'Neill in his place. This is a good sign." Teal'c pointed out. "O'Neill believes that they were sleeping in the same bed when he called."

Sam laughed. "You two are as bad as fishwives with your gossiping!"

"C'mon, Carter. You know you're just as interested as we are."

Sam just grinned because she was. Colonel O'Neill was hopeless though. She still remembered him being on the phone to Angel and blurting out in front everyone in the briefing room 'Daniel popped your what!' when Angel had finally admitted to him that she'd lost her virginity at the Celebration of the Light Festival. Daniel was so embarrassed. It had been hilarious.

Sam had already known about it because Angel had told her the morning after it happened when they were bathing with the Land of the Light women. God, she'd been so cute and blushing about it. Sam had suffered through a few details – because it was Daniel it was as bad as if Angel was talking about having sex with Sam's brother or something. She had felt a little misty-eyed at the time too because she regretted that her first time hadn't been with someone more like Daniel.

Sam sighed wistfully as she remembered the look on Daniel's face when they'd emerged from the women's bathing pools. The women had threaded purple flowers all through Angel's hair. She looked amazing. Very bohemian and even slightly goddess-like. Daniel couldn't even speak coherently. Sam herself had allowed them to put some tiny blue flowers in her hair just because Angel had wanted her to. She almost giggled remembering the impression the two of them had made when they returned to the SGC like that.

She missed those sort of girly moments she'd shared with Angel. It wasn't the same now. Plus Angel tended to lean more on the Colonel and Jonas. Perhaps she spent less time with Sam and Janet because they'd all been so close before. The nights the three of them had spent giggling and plotting ways for Angel to get Daniel to wake up to what was going on between them. The entire day they'd spent shopping for clothes for her to take on that trip to New York – especially finding the absolutely perfect ballgown.

Seeing Daniel happy had been the most wonderful thing. Except for that brief time on Abydos before Sha're had been taken, Sam wasn't sure she'd ever seen him truly happy the whole time she'd known him. Until Angel. And if anyone deserved happiness it was Daniel.

"I should call Janet." Sam mused. She had to keep Janet in the loop – because Janet had to know about everything going on to even hope to manage Angel's condition – but also because Janet would be pleased to know about this latest development. They were all looking for a little bit of hope after the year they'd had. Anything that even remotely seemed like it might help Angel was pounced upon. Like those scans the Atlantis team had performed. Of course, those only highlighted just how little could be done.

Angel didn't know – or maybe she did – that Sam spent a lot of her off-duty time pouring over those scans and every other piece of technology she could think of, looking for something, anything that might be of use. God, she even corresponded with McKay and they'd bounce random ideas off each other. The team on Atlantis – especially Dr Beckett of course – were also very concerned with finding a solution.

Sam was surprised at first at how willing McKay was to discuss any ideas that she had – no matter how wacky or just plain desperate they seemed. Then again, it wasn't all that surprising given it was Angel they were talking about. She knew that Angel also had a soft spot for McKay. Colonel Sheppard and McKay seemed like her Jack and Jonas away from home. Not that Jonas and McKay were anything alike but… she furrowed her brow. She really needed to get some sleep.

"You okay, Carter?" Colonel O'Neill was asking.

"Do you think Daniel can help her, sir?"

"If anyone can, Carter, it'll be Daniel."

Then they both laughed struck by the same image. Angel crowing in an over the top sing-song voice – mercilessly teasing Daniel whenever they were all playing some game or other - 'Dan! Dan! He's my Man! If he can't do it, NO-ONE CAN!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if you're reading and what you think! Thanks


	16. Daniel, Hammond, Jack

Daniel stirred, feeling like something was missing. The bed beside him and more importantly his arms were empty. He sat up quickly looking around, his heart beating faster.

Angel hurried in from the lounge room. She sat beside him and touched his face. Her eyes were soft. "It's okay. I'm here."

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She rubbed his back soothingly. "I thought…" He began. "Well, you probably know what I thought…"

"I know what you felt." She amended, running her hands through his hair. "Your thoughts are your own."

"Unless I 'shout'?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, something like that. And sometimes like thoughts very near the surface – like stuff that is 'this close' to being said or that someone cluey could read in someone's expression or body language anyway."

Daniel concentrated. 'You still make the world worth saving!' He thought very hard in her direction.

Perhaps a little too hard because she flinched and then suddenly his mind was filled with a world without him in it and it was burning. As suddenly as the image appeared it was gone again. "Sorry." She whispered, her face flushed. "You startled me."

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked. "That if I'm not in it that the world is better off burning?"

"It's still here, isn't it?" She shrugged, sounding defensive. He took her hand. "It was a snap response. Told you I'm not stable." She sighed. "But yes it occurred to me more than once in the early days after… I just didn't do it."

"Not here." He pointed out.

"Yes, I might have taken out my anger on some carefully selected planets. Uninhabitable planets. I think it was only two."

"I'm flattered." Daniel told her, keeping his voice deliberately light.

"Actually… that's sort of what my plans for today are about… if Hammond gives approval."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

"Well, hurry up and get up then. I've made an appointment to see him after breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Daniel asked enthusiastically. "Is that what I smell?" He shoved his feet into his boots quickly and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table.

Angel had prepared scrambled eggs just the way he liked them. Coffee. Toast – for him only. It was fairly simple but delicious. She ate slowly, watching him enjoy his food. Daniel had a feeling that one of the main reasons it was so much better than what was served in the mess was because she'd made it for him.

After breakfast, he helped her clean up and then they wandered off to see General Hammond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

General Hammond had been surprised and pleased to get Angel's phone call this morning. Not that he was sure if she'd actually phoned him or if she'd communicated telepathically. Sometimes one's mind translated these things into ways with which it could cope. Knowing Angel, however, she probably had just used the telephone. She tended to be quite polite most of the time.

It was fairly rare for her to come anywhere near his office. Rare for her to be seen many places except her quarters or her office. He wondered what she wanted to see him about.

He was even more pleased when she appeared and Daniel was with her. They were even holding hands. Hammond noticed that Daniel seemed to be following her lead whereas in the past it had more often seemed to be the other way around.

"Miss Daniels… Dr Jackson… good morning. Take a seat." He stood. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping there might be a window in today's schedule…" She looked at Daniel shyly for a moment, their hands still entwined. "I was hoping to maybe take Daniel off-world."

Daniel blinked in surprise and Hammond suppressed the huge grin that was forming on his own face. "To…?" Hammond left the question hanging.

She just nodded. A ghost of something not unlike a smile on her face. As close to such an expression as Hammond had seen in an extremely long time.

"I'll see what can be done about that. Walter?" He called and Walter popped his head in. "Could you check the schedule and see if we can fit in a wormhole for Miss Daniels?"

Walter looked at Hammond, then at Angel, then at Daniel, then at Angel again. His face sort of lit up and then composed itself into a professional demeanour again. "Yes, sir. I believe we could possibly get them a slot in thirty minutes. Is that enough time to get ready?"

Angel nodded. "I already called ahead to arrange Daniel's gear. We're all packed and ready to go as soon as the opportunity arises. Thank you." She turned to Daniel. "Shall we go wait in the gate room and get you suited up?"

"Why not?" He agreed easily.

"Thank you again, sir."

"My pleasure, Miss Daniels." Hammond responded sincerely. "Now, Dr Jackson, when you get where you're going… try not to ignore Miss Daniels completely."

"Why would I…"

"You'll see." Angel patted Daniel's shoulder, sharing an amused look with Hammond and Walter.

Hammond stood as they departed his office. Walter was shaking his head in amazement.

"It's going to blow his mind, sir."

Hammond finally allowed the smile to take over his face. "You're telling me, Walter." He reached for the phone on his desk. Punching in the number he waited a moment and then spoke into it. "Colonel O'Neill… Hammond here… there's something here you and your team might like to see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack hurriedly breathlessly into the control room. "What's up, sir?" He asked.

Hammond grinned in a suspiciously gleeful way and indicated the scene in the gate room before them.

Jack looked through the control window. Various technicians and support staff were doing their usual stuff. However, the two other people in the gate room were the sight that nearly took his breath away. Angel was on her knees, fastening Daniel's holster webbing around his thigh. He helped her up and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She fussed around with his vest as he pushed back her hair with gentle fingers.

Jack barely acknowledged the arrival of Carter and Teal'c. They too stood at the window with him breathing in the beautiful scene below. It was like Angel and Daniel were the only two people in the world, so focussed on each other they were. Oblivious to all the people watching them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Walter pass a quick tissue to a female tech. If this kept up he might need some tissues himself. He took a deep breath.

"Well, isn't that something…" He murmured to Carter and Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed heartily.

"Woah, wait a minute… where are they going?" Jack asked General Hammond.

Hammond just smiled. "Where do you think?"

"No way!" Jack grinned back, slapping Teal'c on the back. "Daniel is going to go NUTS!"

"Ya think, sir?" Carter was also grinning widely.

Their enthusiasm was interrupted, however, as about ten minutes before Angel and Daniel were due to depart, the klaxons sounded the alert to an incoming wormhole.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter announced.

"Close the iris." Hammond ordered.

"Clear the gate room!" Angel's voice rang out.

"Clear the gate room!" Hammond spoke into the announcement mic, supporting Angel's order. As anyone with half a brain would, Jack thought to himself. She was psychic, after all.

Jack watched as Daniel tried to pull Angel out with him. He almost felt sorry for Daniel as he watched an unseen force herd him none-too-gently through the blast doors before they closed.

Daniel ran up the stairs to the control room. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded in a slightly panicked tone. "My security card wouldn't open the door. I have to get Angel out of there."

"She knows what she's doing, Daniel." Jack reassured him. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

"It's SG-13's IDC. They're coming in hot." Walter announced.

Hammond opened his mouth to order the iris open when Angel held up a hand.

"Hold the iris!" She demanded.

Hammond did as she asked. They heard the sounds of something hitting the iris. Jack hoped they were weapons fire or enemy troops and not SG-13.

"Now!" Angel yelled and Hammond gave Walter the nod to open the iris.

Dixon came flying out of the gate, near the top of the wormhole and at high velocity. He was heading straight for an extremely damaging faceplant on the control room window. Jack was horrified. Dixon probably wouldn't survive that kind of impact.

Angel whirled and held out her hand towards Dixon. His headlong flight through the air slowed and instead of smacking into the window, he dropped towards the ground, rolling as he hit it. Energy weapons fire followed him through the wormhole, blasting into the walls. Jack felt Daniel's fingers biting into his shoulder as they watched.

Balinsky tumbled through next, all elbows and knees as he rolled down the ramp and he cried out as he saw the energy blast heading straight for his face. At the last second it deflected away to explode against the floor nearby. "Cameron! Get behind me!" Angel yelled.

Balinsky recovered admirably and scrambled out of the way. The final two members of SG-13 came through next – Wells and Bosworth – also flying through the air but not as high or as fast as Dixon. Their falls were cushioned by Angel as she also repelled several energy blasts that were heading in their direction. She didn't bother to do anything about the one that just missed her head by a foot at most.

Walter had closed the iris the moment the last member of SG-13 had cleared the wormhole. The med team on duty rushed in the second the wormhole closed down and the blast doors opened. Daniel bolted down the stairs to Angel.


	17. Dixon, Daniel

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're liking my strange not-so-little fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dixon shook his head and pulled himself up off the ground. What a ride. He did a quick head count, making sure his team were all accounted for before he celebrated a narrow escape.

He grinned as Angel threw herself at him, hands everywhere checking him for injury. "Thanks, kiddo. You just saved me at least a year in rehab." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

The other three gathered around her, ruffling her hair and giving her hugs. Dixon was about to ask her if she'd changed her hair or something because she looked different when suddenly Daniel Jackson was shoving them all aside. He grabbed Angel.

"Oh, my god! Don't ever do that again! You could have been killed! I was so scared!"

"It's no big deal, Dan. I wasn't in any danger." She protested but Dixon thought she looked slightly pleased. Even more so when ol' Doc Jackson suddenly planted a rather effusive kiss onto her lips.

Dixon shared amused looks with his team. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes." The couple didn't look like they were going to let up the kissing any time soon. "Guys? Hello? Too much gratuitous PDA!" He teased.

They broke apart and Angel punched Dixon on the arm. "I should kick your ass for getting into that much trouble!"

"Watch it, princess. That's my drinking arm. And it so wasn't my fault! It was Balinsky, I swear! He did a Daniel Jackson and pressed something he shouldn't have."

"Hey!" Daniel protested.

"Sorry, Angel." Balinsky grinned. "I couldn't help myself. I was so sure it was a light switch."

"But no! It was the damn alarm, wasn't it?" Bosworth shook his head.

"So, sweetie pumpkin…" Dixon loved making up silly names for her. Especially the way she used to giggle. God, how long ago was the last time he'd heard her laugh? "How'd ya happen to be in the gate room at just the right time? Not to give us a teary welcome home since we're like at least three hours early…"

"Oh, I'm taking Dan off-world. That is, if you haven't shoplifted our slot with your crowd-pleasing brush with death."

"Oh my god!" Balinksy shouted enthusiastically. "I know where you're taking him!"

"No way!" Dixon beamed. "Daniel Jackson goes to Dan-Utopia!!"

"The man himself in Jacksonia!" Wells chimed in.

He and Wells both blinked as she flicked them in the forehead with her mind. Her eyes narrowed but Dixon knew she wasn't really mad. "That's not what it's called, boys, and you know it."

Dixon smirked as Daniel looked at them all completely bewildered. Balinsky was practically hopping from one foot to the other he was so excited. He of all of them knew how Daniel Jackson would react to the place Angel was taking him.

"Daniel, you are gonna go beserk!" Balinsky crowed and Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, starting to look a little nervous.

Dixon slapped him on the back. "You're going to have a great time. Just please try not to neglect Boobilicious here too much or I'll be forced to punish you." Dixon cackled as Daniel coughed, flustered at the latest Angel nickname.

"Angel? You and Dr Jackson right to go?" Walter asked over the mic.

She looked at Daniel. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hit it, Wazza."

Dixon and his team stood back and watched the gate spin, the chevrons lock and the wormhole engage. Daniel and Angel held hands and walked up the ramp. As they were just about to step through, Angel turned back to wave to everyone in both the gate and control rooms. As she did so, the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly and Dixon could practically feel everyone stop breathing until the couple had stepped through and the wormhole disengage.

"Yo, O'Neill!" Dixon yelled. "You up for a surprise BBQ? Dan-Utopia? Say around 1700?"

"Yasureyabetcha!" O'Neill replied, his grin matching Dixon's own.

Daniel had absolutely no clue what to expect when they emerged on the other side. He took it all in very slowly. The sparkling blue-green ocean some distance in front of the gate. The lush grass beneath his feet. The soft sunshine. The pale blue sky. The light breeze. To his right near the gate was an interesting half broken down arched gazebo-like structure. Covered in flowered vines. A few random butterflies floated lazily through the air.

"Wow." He breathed. It was easily one of the prettiest planets he'd ever been to. There was a sort of calm, peacefulness in the air. He felt somehow relaxed and content. Good. This was a place of goodness. He put his arm around Angel and drew her closer to him.

As he drank in the atmosphere, his gaze wandered across to the left and his mouth dropped open. In the distance was a city. A fantastic – and intact as far as he could tell from here – advanced city.

Angel spoke up shyly. "You've been here before, Daniel. Do you remember? This is P3X-183."

"P3X-183?" He repeated. "But that planet was a write-off… completely toxic… I was devastated because there was this city we couldn't get to even in hazmat suits…" His voice trailed off as the reality dawned on him. "How?"

She shrugged as if embarrassed. "Jonas wanted me to try something less destructive."

"You did all this?" He asked, completely stunned.

"As you know, the area directly around the gate was unaffected by the toxic pollution. I was able to stand there and just sort of work at it. Sam helped me with the science of it. As time went on – and it took a very long time – other scientists gave advice as well. Once the atmospheric levels became much lower in toxicity we managed to get to the city where we discovered in-built technology that dealt with the rest." She took a deep breath. "After that, I got to play with making the grass grow and the flowers and whatnot. It was all very therapeutic and much more constructive than taking planets apart. Much harder too – requiring more patience than I thought I still had."

"I don't know what to say… this is incredible." Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the city. The architecture wasn't quite like anything he'd encountered before. He was itching to get there and have a look around. "What has been learned about this place? The people who lived here? What happened to them?"

"It's a tragic tale, my love." Her eyes closed.

"I can wait if you're not up to telling it, Angel." Daniel said quickly.

"It's okay." She took his hand. "Shall we walk or shall we take public transport?"

"What?"

Angel wandered over to a console beside the gate and pressed something. A low flat cart-like contraption glided silently across the plain towards them as if it were on rails that Daniel couldn't see.

There was another piece of technology near the console – different in shape and style – but similar because it was also a sort of podium. Daniel thought it seemed vaguely familiar. "What does that do?"

"It is not native to this land." She replied shortly. Angrily. "I will have nothing to do with it if I can help it." She took a deep breath. "I will explain eventually."

The transport arrived and Daniel lifted Angel into it as she directed, leaping in after her. The inside was made of some sort of soft cushion material. It was quite comfortable to lounge on.

"This system was built to transport not only people but goods from the Stargate to the city." She looked discomforted for a moment as she admitted. "I balked at SGC personnel nicknaming this place Dan-Utopia and Jacksonia. There were polls and all sorts of craziness. However, since the city itself didn't have a name originally, I did sort of okay the name they gave it."

Daniel grinned. "And what is this name?"

She blushed. "Jackson City."

Daniel joined in the blushing. "Wow." He coughed, pretending to be really interested in one of the pockets on his vest. "So… you said the city didn't have an original name… but the planet did?"

Angel nodded. "It was… well, is… called Serenaya."

"That's really pretty."

"I think it suits since it kind of sounds like serenity. This place is filled with that."

"I do feel sort of peaceful here." Daniel admitted.

She seemed pleased that he could feel it. "I've set the controls so that it'll take about twenty minutes to get there. The scenery is nice and I can tell you the story."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel curled up beside her, enjoying the atmosphere, being close to her, the sunshine, the breeze and the promise of a fascinating tale.


	18. Daniel once more

Hey! Here's some more. Oh, by the way, there are hints along the way that Angel is obsessed with Buffy and (lol) Angel – enough that she made other people watch it – does that help at all, Verity:) Although I agree she has shades of Mary Sue (in that she shares some traits with myself and is an OC placed into the Stargate universe), I don't agree that she's perfect at all. Not since her 'injury' or before that. She is liked (because she is nice and adapts her personality a bit to the people around her) but not universally so. I cover that a little in an upcoming chapter. Basically though she is liked in this story because it's only her friends that appear. I'm sure there a plenty of SGC personnel who are like 'meh, Angel who?' lol. Anyhoo, loved the comments. Back to the story….

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…" She began with a hint of amusement as she played with his hair. "There lived an amazing race of people. They were good and kind. Extremely smart and wise. They were so good and kind and wise that over the many thousands of years that their civilisation flourished a great deal of good karma developed for their beautiful planet. Karma that even today can be felt in the air. Everyone was happy. Not that life was ever perfect because achieving perfection is not what life is all about. However, crime and evil and things like that simply didn't exist because their entire culture bred understanding and good will towards your neighbour. 

"Now, I know, Mr Anthropologist, that this all seems way too simple and it is. Obviously there is a lot more to their culture and societal structure to explain all this but the bottom line is that it was a system that worked beautifully. Everything worked."

"So, what happened?" Daniel asked, feeling sad.

"The Serenayans were a friendly, open race. All were welcome in their land. Including a race of people that came to visit them about a thousand years ago. These visitors were welcomed with open arms, allowed to become part of their society. These visitors gave them new and interesting technology."

"Such as the object near the gate?"

"Yes. Now, the Serenayans didn't need this new technology but they were willing to accept it – to integrate it into their world – just to please their new friends. It seemed that the newcomers liked to feel they were contributing. The Serenayans were also interested in living life to the fullest so when these visitors offered them a new medicine that delayed aging, they went along with it. Again they didn't need it as such – they were too evolved to be overly concerned with physical appearance – but it's not like they didn't appreciate the benefits of youthfulness. So they accepted this latest gift from their new friends."

Daniel started feeling sick. He remembered a time when a bloodstained note had arrived through the Stargate, written in Jack's handwriting. Telling them to never go to a certain planet. The handwriting was authenticated and the blood checked out as being Jack's. Hammond would have ordered the planet off-limits anyway but Angel's utter distress made it very clear that they should pay attention to the note. She'd had a vision of the future – a future in which they did go to the planet and made an alliance with the race they met. Like the Serenayans the people of Earth had accepted these people and their technology. And it had led to their downfall. Angel had been inconsolable – even with being told that the planet had been blacklisted – she insisted that all of SG-1 had sacrificed their lives to get that warning through to the past.

Later it had all become clearer when SG-1 had come across this race anyway. They discovered the whole sordid truth. How this race used medical technology to covertly sterilise the inhabitants. Then they would patiently wait until the current occupants died off and then take over the planet for themselves. They called themselves…

"The Aschen." Daniel breathed.

"Yes." Angel's eyes were filled with hatred. Daniel remembered that she had always got incensed even from the mention of them – now there was yet another reason.

"And the Serenayans were rendered incapable of having children?"

"Yes. They discovered it not too long after it happened. They kept this discovery secret. The Aschen may be known for their insidious patience but it turned out that the Serenayans were even more patient. Each and every one of them knew that it was only a matter of time until their entire civilisation was finished. In the meantime they lived their lives as they always did – to the fullest. Accepted the Aschen's 'assistance' in trying to find a solution to their infertility problem. And when a hundred years later there was only a handful of Serenayans left, they enacted their terrible revenge. They released a massive amount of toxins into the air, the water, the soil. Every Aschen on the planet died slowly screaming in agony. After tens of thousands of years the civilisation of Serenaya had fallen but they made it so that the Aschen could never ever have it."

"God." Daniel's eyes were wide. "That is some kind of justice. You said that the city contained technology to reverse the process?"

"As long as someone could survive the atmosphere long enough to get to it and then work out how to use it. Which was impossible. No beaming technology could penetrate the toxicity to get someone directly there. Access via the Stargate meant all the time required to travel to the city. No shielding or other technology could withstand the atmosphere for long enough. Not Asgard. Not Goa'uld. Not Ancient."

"Was the clear space around the Stargate something that happened on purpose?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I don't understand it myself. Sam explained it to me but it kinda went over my head. Basically something was done to make the Stargate itself repel the toxins – but only to a certain distance. And this 'something' wasn't something that anyone could work out how to duplicate in order to recreate the same kind of bubble to get to the city."

"So it was like the Serenayans wanted people arriving by Stargate to see what they couldn't have?" Daniel suggested.

"Exactly."

"How do you know all this? Through written history or via your abilities…?"

"There's not much archaeological data at all regarding the reasons for the end. I only know because they showed me." Angel explained. "I would not have been able to do what I did without their approval. I worried when I discovered the whole truth that they would be unhappy about the cleansing that I had already done but they showed me the device to complete the job."

"They… as in their spirits?"

She nodded. "They were a very evolved race and very connected to this place. All they ever wanted was peace and happiness. They earned the right after thousands and thousands of years of utter goodness and harmony with each other and with their planet. And now all that good karma – monumental amounts of good karma – is going to waste. They did not wish that to happen. Only that the ones that destroyed them could never benefit from it." She blushed. "Now they have me to protect this place from those who would bring evil to it. Now they feel they can allow their planet to be used for good. For those who need it."

They were entering the city now. Daniel was amazed. It was fully intact. No signs of decay or wear. Not even after nearly a thousand years of atmospheric toxicity so volatile that it could eat through anything. The transport stopped in what looked to be a wide plaza. Daniel jumped out and lifted Angel out after. It was so quiet. Eerily quiet. After all, they were the only two people in an empty metropolis. Daniel was enthralled.

"The entire city is like this." Angel told him. "Pretty much exactly as they left it. It is also completely operational. Self-sustainable. It has a renewable power source. Of course, no-one yet even remotely understands the technology – and for all I know never will. That doesn't matter because it will never need maintenance."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." Angel's eyes shone with pride. "Everything is completely set up for people to practically just walk in and take up residence. I mean… there's still work to be done… lots of planning and whatnot… but eventually your dream for this place will come true."

"My dream?"

"After you got back you were so upset that there was this entire city going to waste. Not just for the archaeological aspects of studying the culture and finding out what happened to it. You told me that you felt like this could have potentially been a refuge. A haven for those who have been displaced from their homes for various reasons. A place for those whose lives have been full of hardship and misery courtesy of the Goa'uld to make a brand new life for themselves. That the SGC was always searching for suitable planets to relocate people and almost always the only option was for them to start from scratch on completely undeveloped worlds."

"I think I remember that. We used to dream up scenarios together. About what the city could be used for… sometimes crazy ideas. Like an off-world holiday destination for SGC personnel on leave."

"Or a Tau'ri Theme Park."

"Or our kingdom! King Daniel and Queen Evangeline! Benevolent rulers of all they survey." Daniel laughed.

"With much planning and discussion still to be done by people way wiser than me, it will be only a matter of time before this can become a city of multicultural harmony." Angel gazed across the empty plaza. "I brought you here today because I wanted you to see that my grief has not just been about destruction and bringing misery to my friends. I did all this for you, Daniel. A tribute to the incredible and compassionate man you are."

"I am so honoured… and humbled." Daniel's eyes misted. "You are the single most amazing woman in this universe. I love you so very, very much."

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She half-sobbed, half-laughed as he pulled her into his arms and fingers caught up in her hair, he kissed her. With extreme passion. And as he did so, Daniel thought he could hear the almost inaudible sound of thousands of people cheering.


	19. BBQ Committee, Daniel

"We'll need way more salad than that!" Carter complained.

"You don't win friends with salad." Jack told her stubbornly. "At a BBQ all that really matters is the meat. Don't you agree, Dixon?"

"Absolutely."

"Don't forget the beer, Jack." Balinsky chimed in. As if he wasn't as much as a lightweight as Daniel when it came to alcohol tolerance, Jack sniffed.

"Balinsky, please. Who do you think you're talking to?" Jack sighed. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Who's on the guest list so far, Bosworth?" Dixon asked his team mate.

"Ah, let's see." Bosworth chewed his pencil. "Hammond of course. Walter, Siler, SG-1, SG-3 – they should be back in time, us, Dr Frasier, any other SG team that is available, that dude in payroll, all of Dr Jackson's artefact club…"

"So pretty much the whole base then." Dixon grinned. "Why are we bothering with a list?"

Jack considered this. "Well, not everyone can go obviously. Some people will have to actually stay here and run things. Maybe we could make the party be in like shifts or something?"

"Is it wise, O'Neill, to be surprising Angel Jackson with such a large gathering?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"It's not like she'll be that surprised, T. She is psychic after all." Jack waved his hands in what he liked to think of as a spooky way.

"Maybe Teal'c has a point, sir." Carter's brow furrowed.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Look, those two crazy kids will be wandering around Jackson City. We'll set up the BBQ stuff near the gazebo like we always do. I'll 'shout' to her from there. If she says no… well, we'll have the party anyway." He grinned.

"And you don't think that maybe we might be… intruding?" Carter asked.

"By the time we arrive, Carter, they will have been there HOURS. Besides, they can always stay in the city if they want. Who's to say they're even invited to our party?"

"After all, there's always a chance that no-one will be able to drag Daniel away from all that history." Balinsky grinned. "Not even Angel."

"Oh, Angelcakes can drag him away if she wants. Without even using her hands." Dixon grinned.

"So, that's settled then." Jack decided. "Walter has probably already worked out the schedule so everyone can at least have the chance to make an appearance. Wells, you check that all that is being sorted then help Bosworth spread the word. Teal'c, you're on equipment detail – chairs, tables, bbqs, gas bottles, etc. Carter, Balinsky, you're in charge of salads, drinks and extras like bread. Dixon, you're with me on meat and beer acquisition."

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, hop to it, people! Those Serenaders knew how to party so we have to live up to their reputation!" Jack declared. Everyone jumped up and hurried to their assigned tasks. "Carter! I totally forgot cake! We have to have cake!"

"Was already planning on it, sir." She grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel's heart was racing as the kiss deepened. His hands found their way under Angel's shirt. Her skin was so soft and warm. Her lips were soft and demanding. He was seconds away from scooping her up in his arms to carry her back to the comfortable inside of the transport so he could reacquaint himself with every inch of her, when she suddenly pulled away.

"Angel?" He spoke gently.

"Um… not here." She waved her arm indicating the plaza they were in.

"How come?" Daniel smiled. "We're literally the only two people in the world."

"To you, it's an empty city…" She sighed. "To me… not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you if you want."

He nodded and once more she placed her hands on the sides of his head.

It felt like he'd opened his eyes even though he hadn't closed them first. The scene around him changed. The buildings remained the same. Perhaps more vibrant in colour. However, huge trees now nestled around the buildings. Almost like a forest had taken up residence in the middle of downtown. It was as though there was a perfect symmetry between nature and civilisation, if that were possible.

There were flowers everywhere. Garlands and flower boxes and in the hair of the people walking down the street. People laughing. Singing even. Children in the middle of the street playing games. A sort of monorail zipped by noiselessly nearby and Daniel was stunned when it climbed steeply before dropping just as steeply while its occupants screamed in excitement.

People were greeting each other on the street with much clasping of arms and hugs. Groups formed into lively conversations. Daniel noticed that some people actually stopped to smile and wave to them. As though they could see him and Angel and were acknowledging their presence. A few actually briefly seemed to touch her shoulder as they passed.

Daniel could barely breathe. It was like history coming to life right before his eyes. Every archaeologist/anthropologist's dream. His eyes shining he turned to Angel and saw such sorrow in her eyes that he immediately gathered her into his arms and held her close.

"Is this the past? Or now?" He asked her. "Like their spirits actually existing like this?"

"A bit of both." She told him. "This is what it was like in the past but at the same time their energy still exists here. Not quite in a definite conscious form but enough that when we see people reacting to us in a vision like this it is like a demonstration of the spiritual energy reacting to us in the here and now."

"This is so amazing. I can't believe all the fantastic things you're able to show me!" Daniel told her excitedly. "I must have been constantly bugging you to do this!"

"I wasn't able to do this before." Angel shrugged. "It's like since you Ascended your mind is more open and receptive. Not that it was ever particularly closed but still…"

"Do I feel different to you?" Daniel asked, a little concerned that he might.

"Yes…" She thought about it. "But then again it has been such a long time and I've changed so much myself… overall though the difference is not enough to bother me. You're still you."

"Good." Daniel grinned. "Good to know."

She removed her hands from his temples and Daniel was disappointed because he didn't want the vibrant city to return to its actual desolate state. He was pleasantly surprised when the crowd didn't disappear.

"Can you still see them?" Angel asked, shyly.

"Yeah!"

"I was hoping that would still work. My arms were aching but I didn't want to turn off the scenery on you." She took his hand and they wandered along the main street. "Listen… I can't go into this much because it's upsetting but I wasn't entirely correct when I said I'd never been able to do something like this with you before."

"Okay."

"I didn't do it on purpose before. Things were… bad. I wasn't even really conscious exactly." Her hand gripped his tighter. "Hard to explain without explaining. My point is that during this… badness… you were able to see my spirit guides. You were holding my hand and they were able to appear to you and speak with you. Then you sort of entered my mind and saved me."

"Wow." Daniel desperately wanted to know more but knew he had to be patient. Hopefully, Jack would explain it better later.

"In that situation it wasn't entirely safe for you. That was an extreme case and I was very new to my abilities…"

"Plus, you weren't entirely aware of what was happening?" Daniel asked gently. "You said you weren't completely conscious at the time or something?"

"That's right. All this vision stuff I've been doing with you now, however, isn't dangerous at all. I wouldn't take that risk with you and also I'm more experienced now. More open to trusting my instincts as well about what is and what is not possible."

"And I trust you." Daniel touched her cheek. "Does it take much concentration to keep this vision up for me?"

"None at all really."

"Good." Daniel grinned again. As they strolled down the street hand in hand, Daniel felt almost like he was back in New York with her again. A New York where someone had slipped a bunch of happy pills into the water. A New York overrun by trees and flowers. And also in New York she'd been skipping around him, all excited and silly and adorable. He sighed. "I'm assuming the Serenayans found a way to have trees growing everywhere without the roots interfering with foundations or roads?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me to explain it because I have no clue. I'm planning to do much more research and communing with the Serenayans before I attempt to replace those trees. It'd be cool if it can be done without wrecking stuff." Her eyes filled with tears. "It's just so hard, Dan! The Serenayans knew what they were doing and they were way more advanced than us. Things seem fine now but what if I do one tiny little thing wrong and it screws up the entire geosystem because its so massively complex that no-one on Earth can understand it?"

"Hey… stop that." He wiped away her tears, noticing that random Serenayans seemed to be hovering in concern. "Do they look worried?" He waved an arm at the figures around them. He coughed and amended. "Well, obviously they look worried now because you're upset but the rest of the time?"

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"How long would it have taken you to clear the rest of the toxins if they hadn't shown you the technology to do so? To make it possible for people to live here?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Probably longer than my lifetime." She admitted. "And the city wasn't even powered up at all until they showed me how."

"And what does that tell you?" Daniel pressed.

"That they trust me. Not even just me but all of us really."

"There you go." Daniel smiled. "Like you said, they know what they're doing. Besides, didn't you tell me earlier that the technology is so self-sustaining that it wouldn't even require us to ever understand how it works?"

She nodded. "And I suppose if there was something we needed to know they'd show me."

"Exactly. From what you've told me so far, from what I've seen… these people seem to have been fairly evolved. I wouldn't be surprised if this spiritual energy is even more sentient than you realise." Daniel nodded his head as a couple of them beamed at him. "Almost like a less extreme version of Ascension."

Her eyes widened and she looked slightly amused. "Another reason not to have sex in front of them."

Some passing figures actually giggled and she blushed.


	20. More Daniel

More of this crazy story... Hope you like...

* * *

"How interactive have they been?" Daniel asked. "I mean is it always random people passing by… groups of people rather than any individuals that stand out?"

"Yes. They don't actually talk to me. I sort of ask questions and then whoever is standing nearby will point me in the right direction. Then as I walk people along the way keep showing me where to go."

"What about if you haven't asked a question? Do they still try to communicate or show you things?"

She considered this. "I hadn't really thought about it before but yes. They showed me the anti-pollution tech without me asking. It was only then that I asked them if it was okay to repair their world and they continued to make it clear that they wanted me to use the tech. I've got to admit though that since you've been here with me they seem more like individuals than random groups – like I'm pretty sure that's the guy who showed me the sequence to activate the anti-pollution tech." She nodded towards a smiling man who was chatting with a group on the footpath.

"Maybe it's because you're not alone now." Daniel suggested. "Perhaps they were holding back a little before when it was only you who was aware of them in this way."

"What? Because I might have had a little trip off the deep end thinking I'd gone insane?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Something like that." Daniel replied cautiously, smiling slightly. "Or maybe they didn't want to allow you to get too involved with them and therefore neglect the friends you have that are still alive?"

"Stupid evolved people." She grumbled. "Always thinking they know better than anyone else because they bloody do."

"So, guys…" Daniel raised his voice, addressing the people around them. "Are you sure you're all okay with various different cultures moving in here eventually? That there might be difficulties and tension? How do you feel about that?"

The people around them just smiled wider. Then as Daniel and Angel watched delighted they performed an elaborate impromptu pantomime. Some acted as the newcomers – acting injured or weeping or careworn. The others welcomed them, embracing them and soothing them until they were smiling and standing tall again. One 'newcomer' struck out in anger against those trying to help him but they just gently held his arms and continued to comfort him until finally he relaxed.

"Yeah, they know what they're doing." Daniel smiled. "The karma they've left behind will ease a lot of the potential tensions. Plus the Serenayans themselves will be watching over them."

A man and a woman moved forward towards Angel and Daniel. The man held his hands out towards the woman and then towards Angel. Then he indicated himself and then held his hands out to Daniel.

Angel and Daniel exchanged puzzled glances. "I think they're going to pretend to be us now." Daniel suggested. Angel looked halfway between amused and wary.

The couple nodded. The man then moved away some distance, his back to the woman. Daniel figured that signified his absence from Angel's life. The woman acted out great rage, grief and sorrow. Angel tensed beside him and he squeezed her hand. The man then returned to her and held her and stroked her hair. As the 'newcomer' had previously done, the woman acting as 'Angel' struck out in rage and pain, and 'Daniel' calmly held her arms and comforted her until she was once again smiling and happy. The couple embraced, kissing as the rest of the Serenayans threw flower petals over them. Then they all held their arms out to the real Daniel and Angel as if they were hoping that Daniel would do as they had suggested.

His voice caught for a moment as he replied. "I will. I promise I'll take care of her."

The Serenayans smiled and nodded vigorously. Still tense, Angel pulled away from him and went over to examine a rather elaborate window-box. Keeping an eye on her, Daniel spoke again to the Serenayans.

"Do you know if there's a way to repair the damage to Angel's aura?"

The group exchanged glances with each other. They made motions that Daniel took to mean that it was possible but not definite. He hoped they meant probably.

The man who'd been role-playing Daniel stepped forward. He pointed to Daniel then made a motion with his hands as if he was breaking something and then pointed to Angel. Daniel felt his heart beating faster. The man pointed to Daniel again before making hand gestures as if he was repairing something and then pointed to Angel.

Daniel's voice was shaking. "Are you saying that I broke her but I might be able to fix her?"

The man smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"You're saying I caused that shredding in Angel's aura?!" Daniel felt sick as the man nodded again. "How?"

"Shut the hell up!" Angel suddenly whirled and screamed at the Serenayans who just continued smiling calmly, unperturbed by her outburst.

A wind swirled ominously along the not-as-desolate-as-it-should-be street. It whipped at Angel's hair but the Serenayans' hair and clothing was unaffected. 'Daniel' and 'Angel' began another pantomime with a small crowd joining in.

"Stop it!" Angel yelled, tears streaming down her face, as 'Daniel' lay down on the street. 'Angel' knelt down beside him.

"Please let them show me." Daniel took Angel's shoulders. "I need to know."

"No, you don't!" Her eyes were wild. Daniel felt himself pushed away a little. The wind continued to pick up strength. A different Serenayan man approached. Daniel thought it might be the one Angel had pointed out earlier – the one that she thought might have shown her the activation sequence. He placed himself directly in front of Angel, staring into her eyes. He radiated both a kindness and a strength. Angel sighed heavily in a defeated way. "Fine! Do whatever you want. I'll be in the Conservatorium when you're done, Daniel." Her tone was bitter, sharp but the windstorm wound down.

"You'll let me know if she needs me?" Daniel asked. The man nodded, bowing as he did so as if to say 'Of course.' "Thank you."

The pantomime continued where it had left off. Daniel watched as 'Angel' held her hands over 'Daniel's prone body. She looked to be concentrating very hard, and it seemed as if the effort was causing her pain. Daniel realised that the group surrounding them represented his friends. They were acting out his death scene. Daniel gritted his teeth hard as he watched, his eyes fixed on 'Angel'. After some time had passed, 'Daniel' stood up and waved goodbye to the people surrounding him. As he had moved up from the floor, 'Angel' had come with him as their limbs were now tangled around each other.

Daniel watched in horror as the two actors showed 'Daniel' pulling away from his entanglement with 'Angel'. 'Daniel' seemed unaware of the violence of the disentanglement but as he walked away from the group, 'Angel' made motions with her dress seemingly demonstrating ripping and tearing. Then she fell to the ground. The group acting as Daniel's friends hurried around her in distress. One of the women made motions above her not unlike CPR.

"She tried to heal me."

Eyes full of sympathy, 'Angel' nodded. She held her hands out as if healing again and then made actions that seemed to show that she was giving a lot of herself to the task. That a lot of energy was coming out of her.

"And because of how committed she was to doing so, she was still somehow attached to me when I Ascended? Her aura was all twisted up with mine and it tore?"

Daniel didn't even need them to acknowledge this as true. He knew it. He sat down heavily on the street, his chest feeling tight. It was entirely his fault. All of it. Her inability to move on after his death. Her instability and ill health now. Everything. She'd nearly died trying to save him and he'd just casually moved onto Ascension. He'd chosen that instead of allowing Angel and Jacob to attempt to save him. Jacob at least had nothing to lose as he was using a Goa'uld healing device but Angel… He should have known better. He should have realised she would never let him go without a fight – no matter what the cost to herself.

Hot tears burned his eyes as an agony of realisation flew up to close his throat. She was empathic! Which meant that she would have felt all that suffering he went through. Dying of radiation poisoning had been beyond painful. God. All his pain and the grief of his friends on top of all of her own.

The Serenayans sat closely around him and he slowly started to feel better as they seemed to gently pat and stroke his shoulders and hair and knees. He had to get his emotions under control because he had no idea how far Angel's empathy ranged and he definitely had no desire to inflict more suffering upon her.

Eventually he gathered himself together and stood again. "How can I fix what I've done?"

'Daniel' gave him an admonishing look as if to say 'it's not your fault' and then embraced 'Angel' deliberately.

"Just being there for her and loving her won't be enough though, will it?" Daniel asked. "What else can I do?"

'Daniel' mimed reading a book, then he indicated around 'Angel' – her aura – and then he made a similar healing motion that 'Angel' had used on him earlier.

"So…" Daniel's brow furrowed. "Something I can research will show me a way I can heal her? In like a psychic way?"

They made motions as if to say 'something like that'.

"Something here?"

The Serenayans consulted one another. They shook their heads. They conferred again. 'Daniel' pointed to Daniel's head.

"Something in my mind?" Daniel sighed. "But my memory is all messed up."

'Daniel' shook his head. He mimed speaking and writing.

"Do you mean a language I know? Like Ancient?"

'Daniel' nodded vigorously. Clapping silently that Daniel had understood.

Daniel considered this. Perhaps they were referring to the Ancient medical scans that the Atlantis crew had performed on Angel's aura. Maybe the answer was there. As he had already hoped. It only barely crossed his mind the incongruity of discussing the state of his lover's auric body with the personified spiritual energy of a long deceased race. It was only slightly stranger than an ordinary day off-world for him.

He wondered if they were incapable of communicating directly with him via speech – he could hear their laughter and other sounds they made after all – or whether it was because he was only able to see them because of Angel's abilities. Perhaps now that they were not holding back as much she would be able to speak with them directly? The pantomimes were entertaining but there was a limit to what could be expressed that way.

Daniel was about to ask them about this when suddenly they vanished. No, not vanished. His ability to see them vanished. Obviously, they would still be there. He whirled around shocked by the desolation around him now that the trees and flowers and people were no longer visible.

"Angel!" He cried out. He had no idea where she'd gone. They'd both been counting on the Serenayans being able to show him the way. God, something must have happened to her for her to drop the connection with his mind with no warning. "ANGEL!"

Daniel started running in the direction she'd gone. Screaming her name. Getting his fear under control he stopped suddenly. If he kept running he could go right past the place she'd gone. The Conservatorium, she'd said. There were no discernible markings or anything resembling signage. Daniel supposed that in their day, it would have only been a matter of stopping to ask for directions. Most likely a Serenayan would have stopped what they were doing and taken you where you wanted to go.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Serenayans were still here. They knew where Angel was. She had said that his mind was pretty open. Maybe if he concentrated he could somehow sense where they wanted him to go. Any clue at all would be better than nothing. It was so slight that it could have been his imagination but he felt a pressure on his back. He went with it, allowing it to almost push him along. The pressure disappeared. He examined the buildings around him. The one on the right looked the most like a conservatorium. A place of music and art. Later, he'd have to admire the architecture around him but right now he had to find Angel.

Hurrying in through the foyer, Daniel thought he could hear the faint sound of music. He followed it quickly, continuing to call out for Angel. His eyes widened as he entered the most amazing auditorium he'd ever seen. The chairs – or lounges would be more accurate – looked lush and comfortable. The ceiling seemed like it was miles high but all he could see above his head were swirling colours like someone had been painting with light. The music seemed to chase and dance around the colours.

Tearing his eyes away from the spectacular display above he searched the auditorium for Angel. Down the end of the rows of gathered lounges, he saw her. In the middle of a kind of performance space in the centre. Motionless on the floor. "Angel!"

He ran down towards the central stage, leaping over a few lounges in order to get to her more swiftly. As he approached he could hear her murmuring to herself. Or to someone else.

"Just leave me alone, Sha're… I don't want to stay awake." Angel's eyelids fluttered. "Yes, thank you, Miss Perfect, I realise that maybe it wasn't that bright to go off and leave Daniel on his own… geez, if I needed someone to state the obvious I would have brought Teal'c along…"

"Angel…" Daniel dropped to his knees beside her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Look…" Her eyelids barely open, she smiled slightly. Or something like a smile. "Nothing to worry about, Abydos… the cavalry's here. The cavalry is a frightened guy with a rock but it's here. No… that was Xander from Buffy… the cavalry is a cute archaeologist wearing glasses. Much better."

Daniel smiled, trying not to think about the fact that she seemed to be having a conversation with his late wife. "Are you alright?"

"Same old, same old." She whispered. "I wouldn't mind moving to one of the lounges though. The floor is kind of hard."

Daniel gathered her up and moving to the nearest lounge he sunk into it with her still in his arms. Sunk into it was an understatement as startlingly, the lounge seemed to contort to cradle their bodies perfectly. Daniel could imagine now the audience reclining comfortably any which way while enjoying a performance. Sitting on – or in – the lounges here was not unlike sitting in an especially well designed bean bag but so much better.

As she moaned softly, turning her face into his shoulder, Daniel cursed himself for not finding out more about her condition from Janet before going off world with Angel alone. What did he really know after all about the things that could wrong and what to do about them? He had no idea right now whether the fact that she'd collapsed was serious or if it was just par for the course. How could he have been so reckless and stupid!

"Shh… precious…" Angel reached up and patted his face. "There's no train to Guilt from Serenaya so you'd better cancel that big trip you had your heart set on."

"I should have…"

"No, you shouldn't." Angel told him firmly. "I'm fine. And if I wasn't, it would take you less than ten minutes to make it back to the Gate from here. That's probably even taking me with you. The transport goes a lot faster than I set it for and you'd work out the controls with no trouble."

"But…"

"No." She insisted. "I'm not stupid. I did actually consider everything before deciding to bring you here. I trust you and I know your capabilities. I know my limitations. This really was no big deal. Apart from when I kind of left you stranded in the middle of a deserted ancient city with no clue how to find me. That wasn't such great thinking on my part. I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're alright. Let's not separate again whilst off world though, okay?"

"Okay." She took a deep breath and the fingers she had resting on his arm tightened slightly. "Look, about the whole panto thing that I didn't want to watch… I don't want to talk about it. Except I have to say that you can't blame yourself. I don't blame you. It just happened. If anyone is responsible for what happened it's me. Though even if I had it to do over I'm not sure I could change anything."

"I'm still sorry you got hurt." Daniel couldn't even begin to think about how inadequate that statement felt to him. Hurt. Damaged. The injuries she'd sustained hadn't healed at all in over a year. She suffered still and no matter what she said he felt responsible.

Her eyes left his face and turned upwards to contemplate the lights still swirling above them. "You know… I've thought about it a lot. Like about how I would have viewed this whole thing if I wasn't unstable. If I was like I was before. I think I would have seen that it was all meant to be, you know? Sure I would have grieved for you big time but I would have gotten through it. I would have seen that this was an important part of your journey. The universe expected it of you. If you hadn't Ascended then Jack and Teal'c would both be dead or worse because you couldn't have helped them otherwise. I think that I would believe that who you are now, what you've learned, the journey you've been on is all for a reason. That expecting you to stay with me – and deny your destiny – would have been monumentally selfish and compared to the universe what do I matter?"

"You matter to me."

"I'm not saying that I don't matter to you, Dan. My point is that I can't expect you to let billions of people die just so you can come home safe to me. And you wouldn't do that. This is what you do. It's who you are. It's one of the many reasons I love you so much. I just want you to know that. No matter how unstable and unreasonable I might get at times these days, deep down I do get it. I can rant and rail at Oma Desala or you or the Kelownans or myself but when it all comes down to it what I believe is that it all had to happen this way. I'm even more convinced of that now that you've returned."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know why any of it happened. Right now, I'm just happy to be here with you. And the occasional moment of irrationality or lashing out on your part can definitely be understood."

"Only occasional?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "That's wishful thinking, Dan, but thank you." She sighed. "It just really sucks that you'll never be mine and only mine because you're way more important than that."

"I'm completely yours in the way that counts the most." Daniel squeezed her gently.

"That's something."

"Besides, you don't belong only to me either, do you?" Daniel pointed out. "I'm not the only one in your heart…"

"There are a lot of people who are also important to me, yes… but what are you getting at?"

Daniel didn't miss the dangerous glint in her eye as she sat up a little in his arms but he pressed on. He had to know. "Jonas."

"What about him?"

"You told him that you love him. Just before he left. I was there." Daniel rambled on as she stared at him. "Which is why I mistakenly thought you were with him before… It's not a big deal… I was just wondering about it…"

She struggled to get out of his arms but he held her. "Yes! I love Jonas! And Jack! And Teal'c and Sam. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ducky, Abby. Oh, and Dave, Cameron, Wazza, Janet, Hammond, Adam…"

"Don't get upset about it." Daniel put his fingers over her lips. He wasn't even positive he knew who half these people were. Dave was Dave Dixon and Cameron would be Balinsky from SG-13. Gibbs and co were from NCIS he thought. Maybe. Who was Adam? Maybe he was the young lieutenant from SG-3 that had been in her show? That sounded right. "Just talk to me."

She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I told Jonas that I loved him because I do. Like I love all my friends. I'm not in love with him. Never was. I just felt I should tell him because even though I was fairly sure he knew how important he is to me… well, I wasn't always very nice to him. I needed to be able to be not nice to him on occasion and he cheerfully let me. And I love him for that."

"Don't get defensive because it's completely okay if it did… but did anything happen between you and Jonas?"

For a second he thought she might snap but she kept calm. It was a struggle and it hurt him to see how difficult it was for her. He couldn't even imagine what it felt like – having a psychic injury that left her a lot of the time with only a tenuous grip on rational calm.

"Conversation not accusation…" She breathed deeply.

Daniel wasn't sure if she was telling herself that or asking him so he answered anyway. "Definitely."

"Jonas slept in my bed with me sometimes if I was having a bad night – which frankly was quite a lot. Jack did the same on a few occasions as well. Nothing happened with either of them though I have to admit I thought about more than once. I even discussed it with both of them at different times. It's hard to explain. It's not like I wanted them… wanted sex. It's just that the darkness was so relentless and unending. It would have been nice to be able to have that short escape. That relief. Plus with everything constantly getting on my last nerve, the physical release would have been a bonus as well."

"But you didn't? Were you worried about confusing your friendships?"

"I just couldn't, Dan. You were gone but not gone. It's a bit hard not to feel like you're cheating on your dead lover when he actually has the ability to observe every move you make."

"I'm sorry."

"No… actually that's not the real reason. Ascended You wouldn't have had a problem with it. I knew that. I guess that bothered me too in a way. I mean, even without the whole ascension thing, I would have still felt like I was betraying you. And after being with you… being loved by you… anything less would be… I don't know… pointless and kind of cheap. And to tell you the truth, most likely unsuccessful. Which adds another whole layer of badness to the risking of friendships thing you pointed out."

"What about… uh… when you were alone?" Daniel blushed slightly. Although he was fairly certain they would have had no problems discussing such things in the past, it was a little weird now.

She didn't seem particularly fazed by the question. Very sad but unfazed. "I tried a couple of times maybe. Everything just felt utterly wrong without you and any attempt just upset me so much that I'd end up crying until I thought my head would explode… so… monumentally unsuccessful would sum that idea up."

"And yesterday… would have probably been… um… too quick…" Daniel grinned, embarrassed.

"Ya think?" She smirked in a very Jack-like manner. "Don't get me wrong… it was good to completely lose both control and my mind yet in a non-world-destroying kind of way."

"Always a bonus." Daniel nodded. "I would really like, however, to maybe try something a little more gentle and a little more focussed solely on you…"

"Believe me, Dan… I really like that idea… but at the same time I'm really… something… nervous? Scared? Yesterday was extremely intense."

"We can take it slow then. Wait till you feel ready for more."

"It's just that I was just started to getting used to the idea of having you around again but not being able to actually have you… and then yesterday happened… and it's all just crazy."

"I know. We'll get through it all together. We'll make it work." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead gently.


	21. Reynolds

Here's some more… this is one of my favourite bits for some reason.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reynolds sat silently in the SG-3 locker room, watching over his team. They were listlessly sorting through their gear and no-one felt like talking. It had been an incredibly tough and exhausting mission. They'd gotten through the mission debriefing and then had been told about the BBQ being held on Serenaya. A bit of R'nR was probably just what they needed but the circumstances were just going to take some time for them all to get their heads around.

Especially Ugs. Reynolds worried about the youngest member of his team. Ugs was short for 'Ugly Duckling', which was appropriate because he was young and his last name was Swan. The ugly part was just amusing because the young lieutenant was anything but ugly. In fact he looked way too pretty to be a marine. Which of course caused all sorts of problems with him fitting into a tough team like SG-3. Until they got him out in the field where he proved himself time and again as one of the best marines Reynolds had ever met.

Lt Adam "Ugly Duckling" Swan was especially skilled in combat explosives. The boy had a gift – the more elaborate the set-up the more perfectly everything worked. Plenty of times, his skills had saved their asses. It was only later that SG-3 found out that he got into this field by being fascinated with theatre pyrotechnics. Perhaps if they'd realised that from the start they might have been more accepting of his love of musical theatre. Maybe. Probably not. Still, they accepted it now. Because of Angel. They all still thought it was a bit girly, of course but they were proud of the kid whenever he sang for an audience. Not that he sang anymore. Not since Angel stopped singing.

The two of them had been thick as thieves ever since Angel arrived on base. Especially after they discovered they shared a passion for theatre – especially musicals. Eventually they spurred each other on to form a sort of singing club and sometime after that, they decided to put on a show. Ugs was pretty much the star. Until he got too much of a hard time from SG-3 about it. He ended up pulling out of the show. Not because he was bowing under peer pressure but because he decided that the team dynamics were more important than his love of singing. Marines before music. Only just.

Reynolds hadn't had much to do with Evangeline Daniels before Ugs pulled out of the show. He didn't really understand what the fuss was about – with everyone on base going nuts over this girl. She seemed nice enough but a bit too nice really. Very non-confrontational and sort of soft. Yet this Angel had Hammond and SG-1 wrapped around her little finger in no time at all. SG-13 practically followed her around like puppies whenever SG-1 was off-world. Reynolds respected all these people but he just didn't get it.

She hadn't exactly taken it well when Ugs told her he was quitting singing. Castleman had the misfortune of crossing paths with her soon after that announcement and she'd had a go at him, saying that all of SG-3 should be supporting their team-mate. She'd attacked him with the marine motto of 'Semper Fi' – always faithful. Meaning that he should be loyal to his fellow marine no matter what. This had incensed Castleman, who'd always been a bit of a hot-head – he couldn't stand a secretary lecturing him about what it meant to be a marine. Even worse when he'd asked her what the hell she knew about 'Semper Fi' and she'd produced a challenge coin from her pocket. These were carried by a person to show their loyalty to their unit. Hers was from NCIS where she'd worked before coming to the SGC.

Castleman had been extra pissed and also ashamed because her words had hit home so he lashed out and shoved her. Not hard but enough for her to lose her balance and hit the deck. Unfortunately, O'Neill had come along just at the wrong time and seen it. Castleman was in big trouble.

Reynolds remembered standing with Hammond, Castleman and O'Neill as Angel was questioned. He was extremely annoyed that Castleman – a good marine who'd been with him on SG-3 for years – was likely to lose his career over something so stupid. Reynolds was extra annoyed with the girl who'd been a part of it. That was, until she looked at the men in front of her with wide eyes and told them that she was terribly embarrassed but she'd been so mad at Castleman that she'd lunged towards him and tripped over her own feet! That he'd reached out to grab her but it was too late and he wasn't able to prevent her fall!

Reynolds couldn't believe that she lied to save Castleman's ass. Her take on events was similar enough to what O'Neill would have seen from the other end of the corridor that he and Hammond bought the story. Probably because they wanted to believe it as much as she wanted them to. Reynolds confronted her afterwards when the others had left, wanting to know what she wanted in return. He was certain it was some form of blackmail. He could still remember the look of contempt on her face.

"Oh, please… what could I possibly want from you?"

"You're just pissed because your silly little show is ruined." Reynolds had snorted in return.

"To you it's a silly little show. To me it's mostly just a bit of fun and trying to bring a bit of light relief to some people – my friends – who have stressful jobs. To him it's one more chance to sing before he dies."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reynolds had snapped, thinking she was being overly dramatic.

"I'm talking about every time you step through that 'gate there is a chance you might not come back. So I think it really sucks that you guys have to shit all over someone's dreams just because you don't think they're manly enough for you. Semper Fi, my ass. You're all despicable."

Reynolds had considered her point. Although they hadn't 'made' Ugs give up the show, it certainly hadn't been good-natured teasing on their part either. Ugs had made a monumental effort to be accepted by the team and still they hassled him about something that seemed to really matter to him. He'd saved their lives on more than one occasion and had proven himself to be an exceptional marine every step of the way. Yet he and the rest of SG-3 had struggled to truly accept Lt Swan because he wasn't what they expected a marine to be like. Especially off-duty. He was too extroverted and chatty for one. Too sensitive. And frankly, he was kinda gay. Even though he had a long term girlfriend and was quite obviously not gay. Still his sort of effeminate nature irked them all and they didn't know how to take it.

"Listen…" He'd said to Angel. "If you stick to your story, I swear that me, Castleman and Mooney will try harder. We won't hassle Swan about the singing thing. And… if you want… we could maybe help out with your show. If you need some muscle or something."

"My story won't be changing regardless of what any of you do. If I hadn't been a klutz, I wouldn't have fallen. No matter what Castleman did or didn't do. End of story." She had shrugged. "But if you're volunteering then great."

Reynolds' opinion of her had changed that day. He still couldn't say that he understood her exactly but he respected her. He saw that there was more to her than just some wishy-washy nice girl. She was still for the most part non-confrontational but if you made her mad enough – then she'd bite. Especially if you wronged someone she cared about.

So, SG-3 had helped on the show, lugging sets around and generally being her personal slaves. Castleman in particular was well on his way to being devoted to her in the way that SG-13 and the rest had become. Ugs thought it was hilarious. Castleman, Mooney and himself had worn it with good humour – especially since she didn't take advantage of them and seemed genuinely grateful for the help.

It turned out too that good ol' Ugs was actually really talented. What a voice! Who would have guessed? And the show ended up being very funny and enjoyable. Angel had put together a good mix of stuff that appealed to an audience that was made up of mostly military men. Sure there was the occasional soppy love song or more serious number but they were good too. Good memories.

There was no singing these days. Not for a long time. Ugs hadn't taken the change in Angel since Daniel's death very well at all. He couldn't cope with being shut out and didn't know what he could do to help his friend. He'd become withdrawn as well. The rest of SG-3 tried to be there for him as best they could – but frankly, they were marines and didn't really do the touchy-feely stuff that well.

Reynolds watched Ugs now as they sat in the locker room taking their time getting ready to go to this BBQ. He really was way too pretty. Eyelashes like that on a guy were so not right. He looked more like some glam rockstar than a marine. Like you could just whack some eyeliner on him and he'd be good to go. Probably wouldn't even need eyeliner. He was the type of guy that women squealed about. And old women ached to pinch his cheeks and talk about what a handsome young man he was.

Reynolds had no real clue what the young lieutenant was thinking right now. He was so quiet. Which wasn't entirely unusual for him these days. Ugs had been especially tense ever since SG-3 had discovered Daniel Jackson, alive and well and descended. He seemed like he was trying desperately not to get his hopes up. That tension had just increased palpably when they'd returned to base today and Dixon had gleefully informed them that Angel and Daniel had gotten back together.

Ugs was fighting a losing battle against hope. You can't hold it back forever. Not when you want a happy ending that badly and it looks like it might just happen. What Reynolds was concerned about was how Ugs would take it if things didn't work out for the couple. Who knew if they could make it after everything that had happened? Angel was a very damaged young woman these days and Reynolds was just a little bit afraid of her.

He'd been wary enough when he'd become one of the only people in the SGC to know about her powers. After Daniel's death, when her abilities couldn't be hidden from the majority of people because she was so unpredictable, he found her particularly intimidating at times. Reynolds had had the misfortune of being responsible for getting her off-world during one of her more intense freak-outs. SG-1 – which included at the time, Jonas Quinn – had themselves been off-world on a mission and unavailable. He tried not to remember what he'd seen her do – what she was able to do when she was really upset. Tried not to think about what she was capable of doing if she got that upset and wasn't taken off-world to vent.

He felt for the girl but sometimes he thought maybe it would be better for her to be kept somewhere else. Somewhere they could contain her better. Then again, maybe it was the people here who were the only thing stopping her from imploding and taking others with her in a massive self-destruct. Plus, there hadn't been any real disturbing craziness in quite a while so maybe she was slowly getting better. Also the SGC didn't abandon one of its own that easily. She hadn't given up on Castleman and she certainly hadn't given up on Ugs that time he'd been badly injured and no-one thought he was gonna make it. For that alone, Reynolds had her back.

"You right, Ugs?" He asked his young lieutenant.

"Yes, sir." Adam sighed. "It's just that I really want…" His voice trailed off.

"I know." Reynolds nodded. Ugs wanted his friend back. And Daniel Jackson was the only one who could possibly make that happen. It seemed that everyone on base wanted the same thing. "You'll see her at the BBQ… but don't expect miracles, kid. She's not gonna change back overnight and she probably won't ever be exactly like she was anyway."

"Yeah, I know – she's just been in so much pain for so long. I want her to be happy, sir. But, it's not about me, is it?" He grinned then. "Not much anyway."

Mooney slapped him on the back grinning with him. "C'mon Ugs, we know it's always about you. Superstar!"

"Enough of this moping around, people!" Castleman barked. "We've got a party to get to and there's Steak ala O'Neill calling! Let's roll!"


End file.
